Icarus's Tower
by kuu.mochizuki.3
Summary: Dreams can be powerful, life changing even, while they are in the right hands, however dreams can also turn into nightmares if given the slightest chance, After living out Harry Potter's dream what happens when the result's of said dream are forced back to her original world?, well the result of Dumbledore's manipulative plan for the long gone Harry end in tragedy? AU, Fem-Harry
1. Important Info Before The Story

Normally i don't do something like this, before any of my story's, or at all really.

However i thought it would hopefully, be for the best, if i do my best to explain a few things before hand.

Things like some of the lore/fantasy element of the story, and some character profile's.

-Lore/Fantasy Element-

Now just how the idea of Icarus's Tower was created, is very simple i had a dream, wake up and started writing it down, from what i could recall of the dream, thus creating this oddity before you now.

 **Icarus's Tower** , the ancient gateway located in Scotland, in the very center of the forbidden forest, a round tower slightly similar in design to a Ottoman clock tower, only this tower is well out of the reach of father time's design.

There are no clocks in the design of this tower, only the stained glass windows in their place, ivy climbing up the full height of the tower, even hanging off of the wide flat platform of the tower top, the location of a rather odd gateway, a gateway that takes the form of a simple broken ivy covered stone archway

 **Noir** , a being of shadows known as a Ekleipsis, Noir is thought to be male and is the last of his race, he protects Icarus's Tower from all, and he is the judge, whom decides the fate of those whom stand before the gateway, this act of Noir's includes, allowed entry though the gateway to Astral, or if someone forced though the gateway to Earth.

 **Earth** , Harry's original world is going to be simply called Earth, and is a AU world, where the Potters live, harry has a older brother, who is two years older then him, a older brother whom may or may not be the bwl.

 **Astral** , a world of wild forests, watchful mountains, white storm clouds, gray-blue normal clouds, the daytime sky is azura, the night sky is gray tinted black with azura-silver stars as well as two silver-white moons, sea's of crystal blue-green as clear as glass and filled with life, old style towns with people whom bare a even older history.

Astral is not simply just a home to three races, as well as many lower life forms on the food chain, they coexist **mostly** in peace after the last great war which ended with only three races instead of the original four, Astral has a will of her own as well as a brand of strange magic, she can be as warm as the sun or as ice cold as even the coolest red star.

Astral is a world born of the sweetest of dreams come true and the cruelest of nightmares made reality, and this is the place where eight year old Harry Potter ends up in chapter one.

The three Astral races are as follows.

 **Anthropos** , the race of human's/muggle's.

 **Rheo** , the race of magical's/wizards, named due to the magical energy always flowing though their beings, from the core of their souls.

 **Thirio** , the race of beast's/spirit's, named due to the fact they each possess/born with soul's that give them two different forms, the first being a humanoid-animal form, and the last being a animal/spirit/beast form.

-Character Profile's-

 **Harry Potter** , Sex-Male, Age-8, Race-Wizard, Dream-to be a mother?, Job-none,

Appearance-black hair, emerald eyes, lighnting bolt scar starting at right upper corner forehead, going though right eye ending at chin, wearing large ratty second hand clothes t-shirt full of holes, ripped up shorts, no shoes,

Bio- a young boy who has a rather strange dream, he disappears from the Dursleys after two years of neglect by their hands, the Potter's believing he would be alright living with Lily's sister, having sent young Harry to live with abusive Muggles in fear of him growing up to be the next dark lord, never knowing they lost their youngest son in doing so.

 **Noir Eridanus** , Sex-Male, Age-Unknown, Race-Ekleipsis, Dream-Forgotten-Unknown, Job-Gateway Keeper,

Appearance-long black hair made of shadows, glowing emerald hawk eyes, black rings around eyes, snow white skin sharp black swirl markings under eyes, from knuckles to cheek, from feet to hips, wearing black dress pants, gray shirt, no shoes and a black hooded cloak.

Bio-The last of his kind in this plane of realitly, Noir no longer is able to recall his true dream, so he now protects the Gateway between Astral and Earth instead, Ches is the only being left who is old enough to recall his dream, but should anyone seek to enter though the gateway after failing his test, they well soon find that his mercy is as dark as his blood bleeds black.

 **Ches Cat** , Sex-Female, Age-Unknown, Race-unknown, Dream-to live long enough to be able to write a record, of the death of Astral, or even Earth she truly could care less which world, so long as the Gateway keeper Noir still lives, Job-Former Record Keeper, Job-now ?/unknown.

Appearance-messy wild long smoke gray hair, with black-white-dark purple-toxic blue stripes, cat ears and long cat tail of the same coloring, fangs, claws, both her eyes are pupilless the right being fully black while the left is fully white, wearing no shoes, a flowing ankle length color changing skirt, sleeveless backless smoke gray shirt.

Bio-dont be foolish enough call Ches a Thirio, the woman may have a mouth full of razor sharp fangs that have tasted lives, a killer way with words, a mocking grin thats far too wide and the skill to do a hell of a lot more then simply turn into a cat.

Ches is far more dangerous then any other mad being, even more so when Noir is added into mix of things, believed to be cursed lovers mostly due to way they act around one another, this info has yet to be confirmed, take care should you try to find out the truth, least you end up like the others whom have tried.

 **River Eridanus/Craft** , Sex-Female, Age-28, Race-Rheo, Dream-to be a good mother, Job-Record Keeper-Doctor.

Appearance-ankle length braided black hair, emerald left eye, lighnting bolt scar turned into a black magic rune, starting at right upper corner forehead, going though magic right red snake eye ending at chin, wearing faded blue jeans, long sleeve gray shirt, black steel-toe knee high boots, around her waist is a flowing white gypsy sash acting a skirt, with blessed silver coins and magic moonstone tear drops hanging from the edges.

Bio-the result of young Harry trying to reach his dream with the help of Law and Astral's magic at age 11, River is a powerful Rheo with blood as black as her father's own, as well as a damm good doctor in her own right, they know she was abused before leaving Earth behind, but her children have no idea that River was once Harry Potter, a little boy wanted nothing more then to be the mother to a large family, River has no plans to return to Earth not without her family.

 **Law Craft** , Sex-Male, Age-28, Race-Thirio, Animal-Dire Wolf, Dream-to Father many children, Job-Bounty Hunter-Hitman.

Appearance-long knee length blue-black hair in a hightail, blue-black goatee with no mustache, gold wolf eyes, fangs, claws, blue-black wolf ears with blessed silver leaf earrings, long blue-black wolf tail, wearing black shirt, black dress pants, black combat boots and a ankle length black hooded trench coat which hides a few of his weapons.

Animal Form-Dire wolf the size of a Epicyon with blue-black fur.

Bio-the result of Harry's dream, Astral magic and Lawliet's own dream, Law is no longer the little girl who never wanted to be female, not long after leaving his birth pack at the age of four, Ches found Law in a cage waiting to ether die or be sold, after being trapped by Thirio traders, Ches freed Law and allowed the pup to travel along side her, with Harry joining the insane bag of mix nuts six years later.

Law after meeting someone who shared a simlar dream, Lawliet asked Harry to stay by her side soon after they both turned 11, Astral heard the dreams burning in their souls and decided to help out by switching Harry's and Lawliet's genders forever, thus becoming River and Law that night however it did come at a harsh cost though, a cost nether Law nor River intend to tell their children about.

After reaching his younger self's dream, Law parted ways with Ches and River in Dusk Town, leaving to become stronger training only in the most dangerous places that Astral has to offer, before meeting back up with River two years later, the pair traveled for half a year before settling down in Night Town.

 **Gale Wizard** , Sex-Male, Age-13, Race-Rheo, Dream-to be a good husband to someone, Job-Doctor.

Appearance-slighly wild short white-gray hair with a chest length braid on his left side, left eye is emerald, right eye is gold, a white magic rune under right eye, wearing white dress pants, black boots, black long sleeve sweater, a dark purple hooded jacket, a few magic crystals hang from the chain around his neck, and the black earrings in his left ear are made from a magical metal, and acts as net to catch and then let Gale use raw magic

Bio- a young man who has just reached adulthood by law/old ways in Astral, Gale is oldest of Law and River's children, and as the only Rheo besides his mother in the family as well as being the oldest child, he had decided not long after Lavi was born with a weak heart, that he wanted to be a doctor, to heal his younger siblings and their parents, when they need to be healed.

Gale hopes to one day find someone to share a bond with, much like the one his parents have, although none of his siblings or even Gale himself, know their parents complate history apart from the base facts.

Such as their mother is Earth born but for the most part is Astral raised and their parents use to travel all over Astral with Ches before somthing happened that made the pair settle down in Night Town, with Ches settling down a few towns over in Dusk Town.

 **Hatsuharu** , Sex-Male, Age-12, Race-Thirio, Animal-Bull, Dream-to protect his family, Job-Bounty Hunter.

Appearance-wild white hair with black roots, gray-brown eyes, white cow tail with black fur at the end, dangerous bull horns, wearing black-white camo pants, black combat boots, no shirt showing off his many scars on his chest and back, and a white-black camo hooded cloak.

Animal Form-a black and white spanish fighting bull, with deadly horns.

Bio-Almost always the one to start fights or jump head first into them, it was of no real sursprise that after a two year old Kisa was catnapped while in her tiger cub form by a insane circus ring leader.

Haru was the first out the door as well as second only to their father to finding Kisa, while Law was beating his cubs catnapper to death, Haru was breaking down the door to iron cage his little sister was crying inside.

Since that fateful day four years ago, Haru has calmed his hotheaded nature slightly, due his none stop training to not only became a bounty hunter, but to became someone who can keep his family safe, although due to his harsh training as well as his strong well to protect Haru now has a split personality called black Haru whom appears when white Haru gets pushed too far over the edge.

 **Lavi** , Sex-Male, Age-11, Race-Thirio, Animal-rabbit, Dream-to live free, Job-Record keeper in training.

Appearance-longish wild red hair held in a black bandanna, emerald eyes, red black tipped rabbit ears, black tail, wearing a flowing red scarf, emerald shirt under a long closed black-white hooded jacket, black camo pants with the ends tucked into his black boots,

Animal Form-black tailed jackrabbit with red fur, black tipped ears, black tail.

Bio-due to his picure perfect memory like his mother's own and also due to being born with a weak heart, Lavi has long since understood the fact he wont live a very long life, even with Gale and their mothers help as doctors, Lavi knows that it is very unlikely that he well live long enough to see 25/30, so he decided to help out the current record keeper whom just so happens to be his own mother.

 **Viper** , Sex-Female, Age-10, Race-Thirio, Animal-Winged Echis, Dream-to be a grave robber/tomb raider, Job-none.

Appearance-back length white hair braided snake scale style, red snake eyes, poisonous fangs, white feathered wings, white scales under eyes, as well as on bridge of nose, feet, knuckles, wearing white jeans, dark gray sleeveless sweater, no shoes, a white snake skin belt which is the resting place to a loaded hand gun, normal/poison bullets and a razor sharp hunting knife, ankle length white snake skin trench coat with hood.

Animal Form-winged saw scaled viper with fully white scales and white feathered wings, and for some strange reason the very deadly fangs of a basilisk.

Bio-The oldest girl out of the children with three older brothers Viper is very much a tomboy, and like her mother has a skill for being in the right place at the wrong time, so she figured that she might as well put said skill to good use robbing graves and single handedly raiding old tombs in both Earth and Astral, her endless love of money, gold, silver, jewels, etc helps with her future path, now all she has to do is figure out how rope Noir into working with her.

 **Kisa** , Sex-Female, Age-6, Race-Thirio, Animal-Tiger, Dream-to travel/to keep moving without being caged, Job-none.

Appearance-shoulder length honey-pale orange hair, honey tiger eyes, fangs, claws black tipped/stripped pale orange tiger ears and long black stripped pale orange tiger tail, wearing no shoes, tan-light pink sun dress, and a white tiger strip hooded cloak

Animal Form-young tiger cub with black stripes and pale orange fur, honey eyes.

Bio-After the insane ring leader catnapped her four years ago, Kisa has had nightmares of being locked in a cage again, then last year after the family traveled to see Ches, a freind of the family who lives a few towns over, Kisa knows she wants to travel when she is old enough.

 **Icarus** , Sex-Male, Age-4, Race-Thirio, Animal-Harris Hawk, Dream-to be the next Gateway keeper, Job-none.

Appearance-wild rich brown-rich copper red-white tipped hair, glowing gold hawk eyes, talons, feathered wings mainly rich brown, with rich copper red shoulders, white tips, wearing gray shorts, white-blue shirt, no shoes, silver armlets and anklets.

Animal Form-young Harris Hawk chick about the size of a adult owl, Icarus having just learned from Viper on how to fly, rich brown body, rich copper red-white tipped tail feathers and feathered wings mainly rich brown, with rich copper red shoulders, white tips.

Bio-the older twin brother of Anubis, Icarus wants to grow up to be the next Gateway keeper, planning to even go as far as to formal challenge Noir for his title and powers, knowing full well that if he loses the challenge then Noir has every right to do with Icarus's life as the older man see's fit too.

 **Anubis** , Sex-Male, Age-4, Race-Thirio, Animal-Jackal, Dream-to be the best assassin in both Earth and Astral, Job-none.

Appearance-back length black hair in a lowtail, gold wolf eyes, fangs, claws, long black tail, his right ear is slightly bent, while his left ear is straight with a golden hoop earring, wearing gray shorts, black-red shirt, no shoes, golden armlets and anklets.

Animal Form-young Jackal pup about the size of a adult house cat, Anubis still learning to catch prey from his father, with pitch black fur, glowing gold eyes, his right ear is slightly bent, while his left is straight with a golden hoop earring.

Bio-the youngest child untill his mother gives birth in the winter, Anubis just like Icarus has a truly dangerous dream, a dream he well more then likely die before reaching fully, he may be young but he is far from being foolish and has a back up dream in place, just in case his current one goes to far south.

 **Salazar Slytherin** , Sex-Male, Age-Unknown, Race-Rheo/Thirio, Animal-basilisk, Dream-refused to say, Job-Teacher.

Appearance-wild waist length silver-black hair, left silver snake eye with bangs covering right blind eye which is surrounded by heavy scaring, poisonous fangs, black-silver scales under eyes, as well as on bridge of nose, jawline/bone, feet, knuckles and wrists, black boots, black dress pants, emerald dress shirt, hooded black robs lined with emerald-silver snakes.

Animal Form-a black-silver scaled silver eyed adult basilisk, whom is able to change size at well along with full control over his killing gaze and poison output.

Bio-Just one hour after Salazar had been forced to leave his beloved Hogwarts driven away with harsh words, bleeding wounds and damming lie's spread by the three people he trusted the most, the half snake asked Noir to allow him to go home to Astral the gateway keeper tested the newly banished man's soul before allowing him to leave not only Earth behind, but also Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and the school the four of them had created together all of it behind, knowing it would be many years after their deaths when he might return to Earth again.

Ether way Salazar would never trust another Earth wizard or witch again, now he spends his time making sure young Rheo children do not kill each other or themselves with their magic while under the age of 13, while offering advise to those like River and gale whom have become adults, both of whom are his favorite students the best he has seen in many years, the half snake also helps young poisonous/deadly snake Thirio like Viper to learn control least they kill or harm without meaning to do so.

 **Disclaimer i do not own the following characters or any of the future characters not listed here nor do i own anything else from the books, games, movies, tv shows or anime that these characters come from,** I Repeat I Own Nothing, **All rights go to the original owner's.**

 **Salazar Slytherin from Harry Potter series.**

 **Harry Potter from Harry Potter series.**

 **Hatsuharu Sohma from Fruits Basket.**

 **Kisa Sohma from Fruits Basket.**

 **Gale-Wizard from Harvest Moon Animal parade.**

 **Lavi Bookman from D Gray Man.**

Sorry this turned out to be a lot longer then i wanted it to be, more info shall be given thoughout the story.


	2. Tower Fall

I'm Disabled so there are going to be mistakes.

Harry potter-X-multiple-crossover's

I do not own Harry potter or any of the characters, places, or items within it. The only thing that I own is my own ideas and OC's and nothing else. I also do not own the crossovers in the story as well. All rights go to the original owner.

Remember this is fanfiction the only limit is your ambition.

"Talking"

 **"parselmouth"**

'Thinking or thought's'

"Talking on the phone"

 _Words on paper_

 _Memories or flashback's_

 **Sadistic**

 **place/time and time-skips**

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

On with the story!

- **place Scotland Unknown -time 11:58pm-**

- _No ones pov-_

Noir knows someone shall appear before him to be judged, to see if they die here or if they go though the gateway safely.

But the someone Noir expected to appear before him this night, was absolutely not a unconscious 8 year old boy, taking the child carefully into his arms before heading down the stairs into the Tower.

Noir tends the child's injures, he finds six broken ribs,the bones in his left shoulder to wrist completly shattered beyond repair, many crossing whippping lines on his back both scar and bleeding and the word Freak carved into his left hip, the only scar that isnt from abuse is the lightning bolt going though his right eye, it looks to be from a battle between wizards.

The Gateway keeper is forced to leave the living room, heading to sit on one of the many stone stairs his hands shaking in rage as shadows curl around his silent form in a deadly manner.

Children no matter which race they belong too, all of them are sacred in Astral and by law no one under the age of 13 is to be harmed with intent to kill, those that abuse any child are put to a most painful death, and killing any child well end with the same only much worse.

Adults age 13 or older are allowed to ether help or watch as the child abuser/killer is tortured before a slow death, he may be on Earth but Noir is still Astral born and raised, so it is very powerful the call to kill the one's who abused the child now sleeping in his living room.

The call may be strong but Noir knows that he can not act on it...yet, not untill the child is saved.

When Harry wakes up he notices that he is dressed in his clothes, covered by a really large black cloak, and he sees that he is resting on a soft tan sofa, in nice looking living room with many bookcases, a stone fireplace and wood desk with a Raven resting on it.

A silkly male voice from the stairs makes Harry jumps in fear as a man appears from the shadows, he has long black hair made of shadows, odd black markings, wearing black dress pants and a gray shirt, the man's glowing emerald hawk eyes stay locked on Harry as he says gently.

"He is resting here for the night to avoid the headmaster of the school nearby, his name is Midnight although that is simply what i call him, i know not his human form's name nor what he looks like, he only visits in this form" Harry cant look away from the man's eyes.

"y-you have the same eyes as i do, does that mean..." curious as to what the little one means to say, Noir kneels down to the childs level looking him in his killing curse colored eyes, and what the child says next greatly startles not only Noir himself but a watchful Midnight as well.

"does it mean that your my father and not James Potter?" Midnight falls off the desk in shock and Noir? well he stops breathing while staying perfectly still, 'am i?, i do not recall beding any of Earth's Rheo... but the child is right we do share the same eyes, however...' Noir tilts his head to the left slightly.

While he keeps his tone calm "tell me little Rheo, is this James Potter the one who has harmed you so?" Harry looks slightly confused at the term Rheo, having never heard the word before, Noir can clearly see fear in the child's eyes so he sigh's slightly before pointing towards his own head as he says gently "may i see your memeories little one?" Harry thinks about it for a few seconds before nodding his head.

Noir closes his eyes as he lays his left hand over Harry's forehead in a feather light tough, and Harry closes his own eyes when he starts getting flash's of memory suddenly, while the shadows curl around the two of them with Noir muttering a chant of sorts under his breath.

 _The site of a six year old Harry falling to the floor after being back handed by James Potter as the man yells "Don't lie to me, i saw you bring that vile demon into my house!, now where is it!" Harry's eyes flicker towards one of the bookcases, a movement that James catches, and Harry is forced to watch in horror as James uses the killing curse to kill his only friend._

 _Harry is back handed for second and third time before James leaves the living room, Harry waits laying on the floor for a good three minutes before gently cradling the small garden snake's body in his shaking hands crying silently, **"don't leave me alone, please come back"** wondering why his friend had to die._

 _The memory changes to Harry remaining unseen hidding by the stairs while James and Lily Potter talk with a old man called Albus Dumbledore "are you truly sure that you saw young Harry talking with a snake two weeks ago?" James nods his head curtly without saying anything on the matter still enraged by the fact his youngest son is some how a parselmouth_ , _even though Luka is the boy who lived._

 _Harry takes a step back ready to go find Luka when Albus says grimly seriously "if you are truly sure about young Harry being a parselmouth, then there is only one thing that can be done to keep him from going fully dark, send the boy to live with Lily's sister untill Hogwarts, or else i fear Harry may grow up to the next dark lord"._

 _James and Lily share a long look before nodding and Harry doesnt need to know anything else he just bolts to find Luka._

 _Harry finds him in the living room reading a second year charms book, said book ends up on the floor after Harry rushes towards Luka hugging him tightly, his eight year old older brother looks at him shocked "Harry? whats wrong why are you crying?, did... dad hit you again for talking to snakes?" Harry shakes his head, tightening his already iron tight hold on Luka as he starts to shake heavily._

 _"please dont let them send me to live with the mu...!" James rippes Harry away from Luka, dragging the struggleing boy towards the front door "Big brother!, help me please big brother!" Harry see's Luka trying to reach out to him, to save him from James but it is also the last thing Harry see's before blacking out cold from a stunning spell._

 _The memory shifts to a eight year old Harry, being beaten by Vernon before the man lets his wife Petunia use a leather whip on his already broken bleeding form, adding more pain, more blood, more scars, then somthing happens the need to escape burns brighter his magic acting on his burning well and then Harry disappears with a loud crack._

 _A endless sea of stars are the last things he see's before falling into what he thought was deaths embrace only to wake up again._

After viewing some of Harry's memories, Noir pulls the child into his embrace petting his messy black hair gently as he says softly "the same eyes we may share, but share blood we do not...at least not without a old friends help, tell me little snake do you know why a raven is like a writing desk?".

Harry turns his gaze towards Midnight who returns it with one of his own, while resting a top of the desk once more, and Harry notices a raven feather quill resting in it's inkwell near some already written on paper.

"wisdom, reliable feathers and some times sharp witted words?" Noir smirks at the child's answer liking what was said even though the riddle has no true answer nor a single set one ether, Noir stands up to his full height taking Harry with him, carrying him like one would a baby.

A sharp caw sounds from Midnight as the raven lands onto Noir's right shoulder, while the man is making sure that his cloak covers the child completely from the curious eyes of others, before vanishing into the shadows.

Many of the Goblins of Gringotts are more then shocked when the Gateway keeper appears in their bank, while the wizards, witchs and their little hell spawns dont know who he is or what to make of the man, who just soundlessly appeared seemingly out of no where, carrying a covered bundle of some sort, with a raven on his shoulder glaring sharply at everyone who looks at the man for to long.

The magical humans in the bank are more then just simply shell shocked, when more then a few normal Goblins along with many of the armed Goblins, all bow respectfully towards the unknown man as the armed force commander SteelGaze looks Noir in the eyes as he says calmly "Lord Eridanus, what can we of the Goblin Nation do for you, this fine evening on the eve of Stellavita no less?".

Noir smirks slightly keeping his tone light "and such a lovely eve it is this night, is it not so young SteelGaze?, i have come to speak with Ragnok on a importent matter, that is if he is still amoung the living as i find myself unsure as to the answer of living or dead, it has been awhile since we last spoke".

SteelGaze nods his head curtly telling the others to return to their jobs as the goblin leads Noir out of the humans view holding open a gold door before closing it behind Noir, SteelGaze standing outside the door least anyone trys anything foolish.

Ragnok looks at the raven resting on Noirs shoulder with a raised brow "a raven animagus, i thought you despised wizards or have changed your ways old friend?" Noir smirks sharply "now now prince or rather king Ragnok by the look of things now days, if Midnight was a wizard i would have killed him the first time he entered my tower, however Midnight is very rare being half Rheo half Thirio, so he is very much still alive" Ragnok shakes his head at Noirs reasoning.

Taking note of the breathing bundle in his friends arms held very much like a new born baby " i take it that your not here to enjoy Stellavita eve with a old friend?" Noir shakes his head sadly "fraid not, i need your help with an importent matter, i intent to blood adopt this young Rheo if the child lets me that is" pulling away his cloak thus uncovering Harry, whom smiles sleepily looking between Ragnok and Noir.

"y-you really want me?, even my family didnt want me..." Noir gently cuts Harry's mini rant off, giving the Goblin king a look to take action while he calms the young one's fears.

Keeping his tone calm warm "yes my little snake, i truly want you as my own, however since the moment you appeared at the gateway and no matter my own feelings on the matter, the fact still remains that i must judge your soul to see if you still here with me on Earth, or if you go to Astral without me there with you, but do not fear child you shall see me in your dreams, are you ready?" Harry nods his head slowly looking slightly afraid as to what fate his soul may cuase him to follow.

Noir gently puts Harry onto his feet in front of him, then mutters a chant under his breath, shadows curls around Harry who flinches slightly closing his eyes tightly when his lightning scar starts burning and he feels a odd pull at his chest.

Noir frowns deeply at the lightning scar senseing a part of a anothers soul, but he turns his focus onto the palm size crystal ball, clear in color with sparks of different colors disappearing then reappearing inside the crystal ball that is the childs soul, 'little Rheo indeed, a wizard he is not, now then to see whats to come' gently cradling the soul in shadows Noir closes his eyes focusing on the childs dream before pulling one of many threads that lead to futures that may or may not come to pass.

 _The scene Noir's shadow form appears inside of, is a scene of a nice living room with warm colors along with some silver, black, gray and deep red, beside the long gray sofa is a male wolf Thirio, calmly watching over a sleeping female Rheo whom is heavy with child, more then likly due any day, the feel of Astral's magic is everywhere in the room and the pair is complatly soaked in it_.

H _aving seen all he needs to Noir pulls away from the scene, but not before a single emarald eye knowingly locks his own emarald eyes._

 _'hmm, how odd that Rheo woman shouldnt have been able to see me, not unless...she is...'_ Noir returns the childs soul before nuzzling him in a loving manner making sure to keep his tone soft "though the gateway you shall travel little snake, for now your fate lays with Astral, now then open your eyes child, allow me to draw some blood then follow after me word for word, with words of your own creation".

Harry does he is told, opening his eyes slowly then watching in awe as Ragnok finishs drawing runes around the both of them as Midnight leaves Noir's shoulder instead resting on Ragnok's shoulder as they stand outside of the runes.

Noir cuts both of his own palms then both Harry's palms, their bleeding hands pressed togeather held between them, shadows dancing wildly in time with the runes glowing white-blue Noirs forehead resting against Harry's own.

"blood calling out change now thou blood to match myn own, let not this bond break be it though the ages or even by death itself, let the willow arrow fly now from it's yew bow, untill the hour in which the bow's string snaps"

Harry closes his eyes as he follows after Noir in his own words, the dancing shadows and glowing runes become more wild.

"soul calling out for another break proveous bonds, leave nothing but ash, smoke and shattered bones in the wake of the ravens song, untill the hour that the yew arrow miss's it's target to strike the archor's heart true"

The sound of something shattering is heard seconds before the sound of chains rattleing, the shadows keep dancing even after the runes fade away and Noir catches Harry in his arms as the child pass's out mostly due to pain and lack of magic energy, but to endor the change of blood in a safe manner.

Ragnok looks in awe as the young child's lightning scar changes from normal scar with a soul, into a black lightning bolt going though closed right eye till chin, a black magic rune with no soul "Noir who was that child before the adoption?" Noir looks down at his child fondly "someone close in blood to the Potters, now Harry Potter is dead with River Eridanus in his place born this night, thank you for the help my friend but we can not stay to enjoy this fine evening with you, we have much to do before dawn arrives".

Noir waits for Midnight to return to his shoulder before leaving in the same manner in which he arrived, leaving a truly beyond shocked Ragnok behind in his throne room, the goblin king just having realized that he unknowingly helped the gateway keeper kill Harry James Potter.

Reappearing at the very top of Icarus's Tower where the gateway rests in the center of the round ivy covered stone platform, Noir looks fondly at the broken stone archway covered in ivy with glowing runes carved into the stone.

Gently waking his child smirking when he notices that the childs left eye is still emerald, however his right eye is now a red snake eye with a glow to it that can only mean it is now magical, nothing else has changed on the outside however Noir would bet anything that his child now has pitch black blood running though his vains instead of red.

That alone proves this child to be his own, even without the swirl markings of his race, and with a evil smile Noir all but throws his child into the gateway, the runes glow brighter and duel colored eyes widen in shock looking at the gateway keeper in surprise when he says "River Eridanus, all i asked of you as your father, is for you to live a life you are happy with, happy birthday River i love you my child".

River formerly Harry disappears in a flash of light before he can say anything, and a lone tear runs down Noir cheek Midnight caws and Noir says sorrowfully "i know Midnight, i know all to well that nether of us shall see River grow up or any of the importent moments, but i know that we shall see River again it just may take some time, and time moves different in lengths between worlds".

Looking the starry night sky "are you returning to Hogwarts or are you staying to enjoy Stellavita eve with me again like you did last year?" Noirs only answer is Midnight flying into the tower's kitchen window.

The gateway keeper chuckles knowingly at the antics of the half raven, before heading inside himself after one last longing look at the gateway.

-place Astral- -time 2:22pm-

-No ones pov-

Astral's gray-blue cloud filled azura sky is the first thing Har-River see's after opening his duel colored eyes, the first thing he take's note of, is the fact someone humming lullaby nearby following the sound of the song, River notices different breeds of snakes doing the same as he is, the snakes head straight for a large willow tree where snakes are listening to the one who is singing the lullaby.

River doesn't make any movement to go towards the tree, to shocked, awed, disbelieving at the beautiful house of wood-rock-dirt-grass seemingly born from a living breathing hillside, the foundation is a mix of rock-turf most of if not all of the house protected by the same living nature it is made from, the only parts that are bare are the four windows two on the first floor two on the second, the two doors the first leading to the house itself, the second leading to a smaller building off the side of main house.

River doesn't even notice that the lullaby has ended to far gone in the site before him, he only takes notice when a raspy male voice with a soothing hiss to it sounds from behind him " **it is called a turf house, during most of my time on Earth when i wasn't in Scotland, i lived in Iceland in a home similar to this one,** **beautifully breath taking is it not child?"** River spins around quickly thinking one of the many snakes are talking to him.

Only for his duel eyes to widen in shell shock, at the of a snake like man with wild waist length silver-black hair, left silver snake eye with bangs covering right eye, lips pulled back in a amused smile revealing poisonous looking fangs, black-silver scales under his eyes, as well as on bridge of nose, jawline/bone, feet, knuckles and wrists, black boots, black dress pants, emerald dress shirt.

Salazar's smile widens slightly as the child in front of his home, hiss's in surprise in a musical tone which some of the snakes that have gathered from his lullaby earlier draw closer to the young boy, then in that same lovely tone the child says " **y-yes it is sir,** **you... your like me!, you a speaker of snakes just like i am...…"** River trails off, taking a step back his eyes shining with fear, fear of being hit again, fear of being forced to leave again.

Frowning at the taste of the child's fear in the air, Salazar kneels down to the young one's level as he hiss's soothingly the snakes following soon after as they try to calm the child's fear " **yes little hatchling, we are the same and yet so very different, although i find myself confused as to why you are completely soaked in Noir's scent along with small traces of Hogwarts magic, but i guess that it matters not if you do not wish to tell an old snake your history...".**

Salazar pauses in his words gently making the child look at him before he continues **"it is the duty of a teacher, to wait until help is asked for, but not to be inactive in their teachings, you seem to be in need of a good teacher, but i fear you shall have to settle with a great one, unless you do not wish for me to teach you?"** River is startled by the fact that the man before him wants to teach him " **teach me about what sir?..."** chuckling softly his silver eye shining with new found fondness " **whatever you wish to learn about now then what is your name, unless you want me to continue calling you little hatchling?".**

the many many snakes split into two groups those who leave for other places in Astral and those who stay with the two speakers, River smiles slightly as he says fondly **"River Eridanus, what do i call you sir?"** smiling gently as the half snake starts leading the young one to his home " **Salazar Slytherin, but you can simply call me** **Teacher** " River nods his head firmly and Salazar wonders just how powerful his new found apprentice well become in the not so far off future.

Thank you very much for reading, and please review :3.


	3. Strange Magic

I'm Disabled so there are going to be mistakes.

Harry potter-X-multiple-crossover's

I do not own Harry potter or any of the characters, places, or items within it. The only thing that I own is my own ideas and OC's and nothing else. I also do not own the crossovers in the story as well. All rights go to the original owner.

Remember this is fanfiction the only limit is your ambition.

"Talking"

 **"parselmouth"**

'Thinking or thought's'

"Talking on the phone"

 _Words on paper_

 _Memories or flashback's_

 **Sadistic**

 **place/time and time-skips**

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

On with the story

 **-Time skip two years later-**

- **place Astral** **Salazar's home** **-time 1:05am-**

- _No ones pov-_

It is still sometime before first light arrives when the day is to begin it's race with the night, the only one awake is Salazar whom is sitting on the seal of the second floor open window, a glass of red wine in hand yet still remaining untouched even after being poured hours ago.

But he cares not for the untasted wine, Salazar keeps his glowing silver eye locked onto the twin crescent moons of his birth world, while his mind stays in the same place that it has all day since last night, continuing to replay two memories in a endless loop.

 _A month has past since taking River on as his_ _apprentice, and the half snake has noticed something off about his hatchling, it has gotten to the point of Salazar having to heal the boy almost everyday, due to injuries appearing out of nowhere with River doing nothing to have gained said wounds, the child was reading a cook book when four of his right ribs broke, along with his newly healed right ankle becoming a broken right ankle again, River also gained many cuts and bruises._

 _Thinking his hatchling had somehow managed to have gotten cursed by someone or something, Salazar spend spent two whole months trying and failing to find an answer, a cure or anything really to tell him why this was happening to his apprentice, so he stopped looking at curses all together instead looking at other things that may be the reason. damm near destroying his library in the process._

 _It was on the first_ _eve of Stellavita, the first of River's birthday's that Salazar and River spent together, the clocks struck the midnight hour then River fell down the stairs having gone up to his room to get the gift he made for Salazar, while the half snake was doing the same, only to return to the living room to River laying at the bottom of the stairs having a seizure._

 _Having grown up with his mother whom had seizures from time to time, Salazar's reaction was immediate, naturally level headed while working fast and careful, cushioning River's head with a pillow from the sofa least he harm his head on the stone floors, while in one quick careful movement turns him into his left side to keep his airway as clear as possible, the half snakes eye flickering towards the old grandfather clock near the fireplace keeping up with the time, all of this is happening while Salazar hiss soothingly._

 _River's seizure only becomes more violent when the clock strikes 12:08, and the scent of Astral's magic is so heavy in the air that Salazar is having trouble breathing, it gets to the point where he blacks out cold, the clock reads 12:12 when he is able to wake up again turning his gaze to see if River is dead or alive._

 _Only for tears of grief, sorrow, anger and pain to begin falling from his eye when River is no where to be found, believing River dead due to lack of body and that Astral's magic destroyed his hatchling's remains due to lack of his soul crystal, the half snake very nearly has a heart attack at the sound of a familiar_ _musical tone " **Teacher?, what's wrong why are you crying?"** almost breaking his neck to look behind him to see if River's ghost has come back to haunt him._

 _Instead finding a living, breathing and none ghost River walking towards him with a glass of water in each hand, still in shock he takes the offered water drinking it quickly, sitting the empty glass beside him, " **what do you remember?, and how do you feel?".**_

 _River looks confused " **i remember going to get your gift, to put with the other things needed for tomorrow, then i wake up on the floor with you past out cold nearby, and i am fine for the most part besides a few minor bruises, although i have a odd mark on my chest laying where my heart** is?"._

 _Now this info startles Salazar far more then a seizure ever could, he wordlessly banishes River's white long sleeve shirt both making his hatchling bristle in annoyance and his own breath is drawn back sharply, at the site of the thorny double infinity symbol laying where River's heart is located._

 _Swiftly pulling River into his arms, gently petting his upper back length black hair hissing soothingly, while he says mournfully " **River i… i'm so very sorry, Astral has not only given you a soulmate but she has oathbound you both, to some extent what happens to one of you happens to both you, it is why you've been getting injured out of nowhere".**_

 ** _"the double infinity is the total devotion or rather_** complete _**commitment of your shared soulbond, the thorns however are the chains of the oathbond, and should those chains ever break, i fear what may happen to you as a result River, go get some rest hatchling, i need time to think"** River does as he is told, knowing his master very rarely uses his name, unless it is a serious matter._

The first memory ends only seconds before the other begins, starting loop all over again.

 _Teaching a class of young Rheo age's four-ten about runes and their many uses, everyone is startled when a ten year old River enters the classroom looking worse for wear, duel eyes glassy, skin paler then normal, and looking like he has a high fever, **"Teacher, something is going to happen s...…"** River only proves the half snakes thoughts when he faints before he can finish speaking._

 _Salazar tells the class to head home, making sure to remind the older children to watch over the younger one's, before he carry's River out of the school, leaving Night Town going towards home, as he tends_ _his_ _sick apprentice Salazar thinks back to the letter he received from an old war_ _comrade._

 _Dear Sly_

 _I pray that i am wrong, but i fear your the only one besides Rid, who can tell if my ward has been oathbound by someone._

 _I shall be paying you a visit in a few days time with my ward along for the trip._

 _From C,C._

 _Sighing tiredly before looking at the pile of ash's that was once a letter, it has been three days since the letter arrived and River's health keeps getting worse, so with one final sigh the half snake watch's for any changes in River's fever be they good or bad, he finds nothing nether good nor bad._

The loop finally ends after about six more re-runs of memory much to his minds relief, Salazar's heart is still at war with his duty as River's Master, 'an oathbond is payment for a wish granted between two people, Astral is planning something with giving River a oathbond before his wish is fulfilled, but i cant ask him what that wish is, as it is his dream and i am not allowed to a child their dream, only another adult, maybe i should get in touch with Noir? he is the child's father after all, but as the keeper who allowed River to come to Astral, Noir also knows what River's dream is'.

Leaving the still untouched glass of wine of his window perch, the half snake exists his home by that same window landing gracefully onto his feet from a two story drop, heading towards the very massive size lake in the forest behind the good size hill he made his home out of, magic swirling around him in a calm manner Salazar walks onto the lakes surface going towards the center of the now misty lake.

And with the scent as well as the image of the one he seeks, Salazar falls, sinking far and far to the lake bottom, eye closed his magic becoming streamline allowing his spirit form to go where he can not at this moment in time, bright white light surrounds him as he falls asleep on the lakebed to the flow of water.

A large ghost like basilisk bursts from the lakes center, leaving rain and stardust behind in it's wake, as it speeds towards it's target.

The gateway keeper seems surprised at the snake's appearance but does not unwelcome the being of water, magic and stardust n his home "Sly?, it has been many years far to many to keep track off, to what do i owe this visit old friend?" the snake try's to smile but it turns into a grave look instead.

While he says just as gravely "indeed it has been a long time, if i recall right the last time we spoke was when i left Earth after being banished, but i fear i am not here as your best friend Rid, no i am here as River's master whom Astral has seen fit as to force a oathbond upon, but has yet to grant your son's wish, and i fear for the hatchling's fate".

Noir closes the distance between them, his eyes steadily growing ice cold while at his friend "you want me to tell you River's dream, fine but this info is far from free, we shall do a memory exchange River's dream, for some of your time with my child" a little more then just pissed off at Salazar, Noir doesn't show any kindness as he does the exchange as painful as possible.

Taking cold joy at the snake's pain, they may be best friends, brothers even, but asking to see the memory of another's dream is a sin among gateway keepers, but for a keeper to show another living being the memory of another's dream, such an act has only a single result, and the punishment for such a crime is the keeper's emotions being ripped away by becoming immortal.

Salazar rises from the floor still in great amounts of pain Noir gives him a colder look then before "i know that your angery at me and more then likely afraid of the punishment for what you just did because i asked such of you but..." the snake doesn't come close to finishing his words, the sound of Noir's laughter sends ice cold chills though his being.

The glowing killing curse green hawk eyes baring into his eye, looking right at his soul like the apex predator Noir truly is, instead of the mostly harmless man he appears to be "angery?, wrong i am beyond pissed at you for not coming here sooner, afraid?, do tell me Sly, why should i fear the other keepers and their pathetic punishment?".

The air grows heavy with raw untamed power "i am the black sheep of the keepers, the fifth keeper, the forgotten keeper, i am the keeper of Icarus's Tower, if any of the four rule restricted vermin, have something to say about my actions, then who am i not to welcome them myself?, let the four of them come, now then Sly i believe that it time you returned to your body".

"least whatever creature you keep this time and allow to live in that lake of yours, decides to finally eat you, say hello to my child as well as to my cat for me Sly" Salazar takes one last look at his best friend before vanishing.

Opening his eye slowly Salazar soon gives the sea serpent Leviathan a look that only promises a slow death, should the giant serpent's human size fangs get any closer to his resting form, Leviathan having learned his lesson from the time he tried to eat his master very quickly swims far away from him to the end of the lake that is the farthest away from his master's home.

Salazar expected River to still be asleep in his bed up stairs, but what the half snake didn't expect River's right arm to be wrapped around the middle of a sleeping adolescent black furred wolf Thirio female "imagine my surprise to find you out of house at this time with a feverish child here alone, you have a great amount of tall telling to do old friend, starting with why my own sick ward all but teleported to this child whom smells of Rid's blood".

Spinning on his heel silently coming eye to eyes with the cat herself sitting on the open window seal, a rough, vicious yet still elegant feline with smoke gray fur, black-white spots, earie glowing purple-toxic blue stripes, a far too wide smile fill of too clean white fangs, deadly claws forever stained with the blood of lives taken.

But other people's lives are of little matter to the half snake as he looks for a few more seconds into glowing pupiless black/white eyes before wordlessly motioning the feline to follow him to the living down stairs, the second he steps into the room Salazar ends up on his back the weight of the feline turned woman keeping him on his back, with the feel of cold claws teasing his throat lightly, ready and able to rip out his life way with a single movement.

However Salazar is far from being anything less then a fellow killer himself, with the blade of a razor sharp knife pressed against her femoral artery, light enough to leave the same threat he has gained from her, while still being more then ready to bleed her dry in his living room just like she is ready to do the same to him "calm yourself C,C is there truly a need for us both to die this night?, yes my young apprentice smells of Noir's blood but he didn't betray your heart nor his vows, all he did was blood adopt a abused Rheo child from Earth out of a bad fate".

"River has a soulbond as well as a oathbond to the same person, whom i assume is your Thirio ward. judging from your words a few minutes ago, now let me up Ches least i force you to do so, we have work to do" Ches does as she is asked, not overly fond of being thrown though walls or other things, hell last time he forced Ches though a whole town with just a flick of his middle finger.

Following Salazar to the table Ches sits beside her old friend "River hmm?, Noir picked a good strong name for the child whom my Lawliet does appear to share both bonds with, do you know why yet Salazar?, i returned from Silver town to our camp to find Lawliet passed out on the ground, i am worried for my wards life, fate matters not to me anymore not since after the war".

The half snake summons his notes on his newest findings about what's been going on lately, including River's dream, before handing the notes over to Ches to read over them, while he goes to make some strong coffee, after talking things over and making a few plans the two finally finish working just as the sun begins to rise.

But then Ches does something very foolish, she leaves the table heading towards the fireplace, picking up a picture frame with a picture of Salazar walking away from his lake, while holding hands with a 25 year old Anthropos female, whom has back length wavy brown hair, warm brown eyes, wearing blue jeans, a sleeveless light blue turtleneck, brown boots.

"tell me old friend, do you think she regrets it?, saving you all those years ago during the war, just for you to leave for Earth years later and bedding that Raven witch, whom banished you from the very place you created togeth….." a knife speeds past Ches's left cheek cutting it deeply before the knife bury's itself into the wall in front of her.

"your ward may stay here as a guest, you however need to get the hell out of my home" returning the picture frame to it's resting place on the fireplace in front of twin silver wedding rings, Ches turns to see Salazar looking as cold as the past, his black-white scales spreading farther as his silver snake eye glows with nothing but power and unadulterated rage.

she can feel his magic start to grab hold of her body getting ready to throw her out, as Salazar hiss's venomously " **Out Cheshire, get out!"** Ches doesn't need to be a speaker of snakes, to know that he just called her by her full name nor the fact he told her once again to leave, and leave she does vanishing on the spot reappearing out side of Salazar's home wards.

Ches looks at the rises sun sadly 'Rachel you left that man broken that husband of yours, and for breaking one of my two boys i shalt forgive you' transforming once more into a feline before making herself at home, in one of the many tree's in the forest, the Cheshire cat waits, watching, waiting and plotting.

River wakes to something warm, breathing and furry laying beside him in his bed, slowly opening his left eye with his right opening fully at the site of the wolf sleeping beside him soundly, and for the first time in two years the pain in his soul has faded to nothing but a painful memory.

A golden wolf's eye opens lazily to look at River, and a warn wet tongue licks his right cheek in a loving wolfish kiss, smiling gently before nuzzling his wolf's cheek in a loving manner "i love you as well, lets go back to sleep, we can talk later" their eyes close again and the pair returns to the land of dreams.

Astral wraps the young pair in her magic, thus letting even more of it soak into them, knowing that it shall soon be time to make good on her side of the oath, love is strange magic indeed and even though she has tainted their fates, Astral loves them very much straight down to her ice cold core.

Thank you very much for reading, and please review. :3


	4. Of Sanctuary And Chains Broken

I'm Disabled so there are going to be mistakes.

Harry potter-X-multiple-crossover's

I do not own Harry potter or any of the characters, places, or items within it. The only thing that I own is my own ideas and OC's and nothing else. I also do not own the crossovers in the story as well. All rights go to the original owner.

Remember this is fanfiction the only limit is your ambition.

"Talking"

 **"parselmouth"**

'Thinking or thought's'

"Talking on the phone"

 _Words on paper_

 _Memories or flashback's_

 **Sadistic**

 **place/time and time-skips**

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

On with the story

 **-Time skip 18 years later-**

- **place Astral** **outskirts of Silver Town-time 11:50pm-**

- _No ones pov-_

In a abandoned house now the base for less then kind things with cruel dealings, a group of Thirio traders begin to get ready to sell off about ten Thirio, a knock at the door sounds from someone using the knock only those who are buying their high pay merchandise would know, one of the trader's called Jack opens the door.

Poor, foolish Jack loses his head, which rolls down the hallway only to be kicked by accident, by Jack's now horrified former boss called Ben, whom is openly afraid when the howl of a wolf sounds from outside the house, Ben starts to back track slowly into the room he head come from, only for the same scythe blade that beheaded Jack to make ben's own soon follow suit.

Ben's head now severed rolls into the room full of his now sobbing leaderless men, their sobbing grows much worse giving way to madness, some of them even to escape only to find the windows nailed shut, from the last people whom used the house, the sound of heavy boots on wooden floors drawing ever closer, as the rattling of cages grows louder all of them know who is among them this night, with only the Thirio being happy about his appearance.

And soon that one guy always called Bones, finally returns from the bathroom, only to find the Thirio gone and all his friends dead, a lone figure with his arms crossed over chest standing calmly in a sea of blood and floating heads, a bloody scythe it's blade made of unbreakable glass paired with a blessed silver handle is found leaned against the doorframe, a pair of haunting golden wolf's eyes that make Bones very thankful he went to the bathroom.

Bones try's to run away from the hooded figure whom is **clearly** Hell's Angel himself in the flesh, come straight from the underworld to reap the traders souls himself, for their many crimes, soon Bones finds himself on the floor with both his popliteal fossa and ankle tendons sliced clean though, the man starts screaming while holding into his ruined useless legs.

Soon Bones is held by his throat in Undertaker's right clawed hand, and screaming stops at the sound of a earie cold and harsh yet powerful filled male voice "Shut the hell up, your making my ears bleed with your pointless screaming" when Bones starts screaming again even louder then before, Undertaker decides to rip out his tongue throwing it over his shoulder like trash, then Undertaker returns his scythe to the gold-white seal-rune that runs the full length of his right arm, before he carry's the silently sobbing tongueless Bones out of the house like a sack of potato's.

After some time pass's Bones finds himself inside a holding cell at the Bounty Hunter HQ in the Death's Angel bar located in Rust Cove, a young hunter fearfully vomits at the mere site of Undertaker, whom simply rolls his eyes as he signs over Bones to the jail warden whom is called Warden before going up stairs to collect his pay.

Sitting at the bar Undertaker watch's the elderly bartender Sam take care of some drunks who decided to get handsy with his wife Lucy, Sam returns covered in blood, he kiss's his dear wife before tending his best hunter at the bar, in the form of handing him shot of whiskey and his payment in cash "did you really need to rip the guys tongue out Law?, how is Warden meant to get info if the trash isn't able to talk or live for that matter?".

Downing the shot in one go Law pockets his pay before standing "i didn't break his hands now did i? he can still write Sam, besides he was making my ears bleed, he wouldn't stop screaming bloody murder, and as for living well i believe we both know this trash of a man isn't going to live much longer, Warden is just gonna kill him after getting the info he wants anyways".

Heading towards the door of the bar Law looks over his shoulder back at Sam "send word if you need me for another job, i am going home to spend time with my pups and my heavily pregnant mate, it is time tell the twins how life works outside of our town" Sam gives his best hunter a knowing look, silently knowing full well what the younger man means and so Law also known as Undertaker leaves for home.

 **-meanwhile in Night town-**

Heavy magic flows though the air of the mid size medical clinic by the name Hades Hospital, as screams sound from the man having his femur rebroken to reset the bone in the correct place "please! give me pain medicine, or even a potion for the pain please Dr Wizard!" Nickel's doesn't get any relief from his pain "Mayor you know, that we don't have anything for pain in Hades Hospital, and you knew that when you disobeyed my mothers orders as your doctor, you didn't stay off of your healing leg instead foolishly going to a dance, and now i get rebreak your femur again".

Mayor Nickel's cry's knowing that he is lucky, very lucky that the Ferrymen isn't in house today if his doctor was here today then he wouldn't be getting only one bone broken today, soon someone from townhall comes to pick up the still crying man, and Dr Gale Wizard shakes his head in a revolted manner, putting the Mayor's money into the safe in the backroom, before leaving the clinic in Dr Jak's care heading to the place he knows his mother well be today.

And just as he knew he would Gale finds his heavily pregnant mother finishing up giving monthly check ups to the children of Night town's orphanage better known as Final's place, giving the children check ups for free of course, the caretaker of the little one's is a Rheo woman who appears to be 29 years old in appearance, while the woman called Final is older then that having fought in the great war.

She has very wild shoulder length copper hair, cloudy-milky almost white in color her eyes of former deep gray, are what give away the fact Final is blind, said she was blinded during the war by a rather nasty curse, she is wearing a black sleeveless dress showing off the many battle scars from her shoulders to her fingers, no shoes on her scar covered feet, a silver wedding ring on her ring finger, a single raven feather hangs from the chain around her neck, which is covered in burn scars, with scars of the same likeness going across the bridge of her nose.

Final walks over to his mother and hugs her tightly, Gale doesn't need to hear to know what Final is saying to know she is thanking his mother, then soon after words Final returns to the large four story former church now a home that lays in the center of town, to make sure all twenty of the little one's from age's 3-12 are safely tucked in their beds, and River turns her gaze to see her oldest son looking at her knowingly, carefully standing up from the perch she walks to where Gale is waiting for her.

"i sometimes wonder if the Mayor would have a heart attack, just from seeing you the oh so feared Ferrymen caring for the children of Final's place, for free if i might add, that idiot man was at the clinic today getting his femur reset again for the third time in the last year, do remind me why we never give the man anything for pain?, when you always make sure yourself that there is always enough medicine in the clinic, to last the town for at least two wars".

Walking home side by side with her son River smirks evilly "Nickel's is one of many foolish people, whom come from a long line of rich even more foolish people, his pain makes sure he pays his medical payments to the clinic in cold hard cash, and besides Nickel's knows first hand that if he try's to con me again, then i shall break every bone in his sickening body before making him pay for my painfully empty pocket and my mental suffering of having to deal with him".

River catches Gales duel colored eyes with her own as they continue to walk "the pain relief of medicine is not for the likes of those like Nickel's, people whom can simply buy the medicine or whatever else they wish too at another clinic in another town, more then likely a kind place such as Star City or other places very much unlike Night town or even Rust Cove".

"within the walls of my clinic as well as out of them, i only give medical treatment as well as pain relief free of payment to those whom have not a penny to their names like the children of Final's place, or those whom are on their deathbeds".

"i may be the Ferrymen but i shall gladly do the same act of kindness for the killer's, the cut throat's, the thief's, the old war dogs, the retired hitmen and assassins, and the many more of those unwanted souls that also call Night town home along side your father and i, the residents of Night town know to watch over this town as well as each others backs in a large number of different ways, one of which is not to cross our paths and mind their business by staying far way from ours".

They arrive on the outskirts of town where a very large turf house lays hidden among the many monstrous mountains that surround Night town, but that's just the first part of the house, with the caves that lay inside the mountain acting as bedrooms, five bathrooms, a family room, a spare kitchen, weapons room, a master bedroom as well as a secret escape route, all of these things are connected by tunnels.

River gives her oldest a knowing look "i plan to tell the twins about what kind of place Night town truly is, while they seem to think that it is normal, seeing a group of strangers new to town being beaten to death by a few of their friends own parents in the alleyway behind the inn, they have turned four today and it time for your father and i to have the talk with them as we did with all of you at this fine age".

Gale says nothing on the matter of outsiders dying, to him it is just a way of life in Night town, and hardly anyone who is born and raised in this town shall shed any tears for outsiders, most of whom foolishly believe they can help change the residents into something they shall never become again, no one in this town is innocent not even the children whom are protected so viciously are left untainted.

The main kitchen is full of food made by Haru with a silver-gold birthday cake made by Lavi, Kisa whom has gotten the dinning room ready for the twins birthday, while Viper has the family room ready for the talk having brought out lots of blankets, pillows for the whole family to settle down with, and a bottle of Raki with nine shot glass's one shot for those who are four or older, as is the tradition of Night town for such a important event.

All nine and a half members of the family are gathered in the family room, sitting in a circle on the floor with the bottle of Raki in Law's hand as he pours a shot for each glass, then from the youngest Anubis to the oldest being Law they take their shots, the twin flinching at the oddness of their first taste of liquor, while River glares at Law whom took her shot due to River being with child.

The wolf simply smirks taking his mate's left hand into his right, while his golden gaze goes from their oldest down the line before landing firmly on the twins, whom are holding hands to ground the other and themselves for what's to come of the unknown, "Icarus, Anubis, you have turned four this fine night, as is our towns oldest tradition after your first shot of Raki, it is now time for your mother and i to tell you how life outside of our town works along with why none of you shall ever gain mine nor your mother's own last names, are you both ready my son's?".

The twins look into one another's golden eyes, that single look saying far more then words ever could between the brothers whom both nod their heads while looking at their parents, before their mother begins.

"Names hold a power all their own, even more powerful being full names, it is part of why Astral children never gain their parents last names, along with why a pair of lovers like your father and i never share the same last name, even after deciding to stay with one another, it is a way of protecting those we love and ourselves from being used or some other reasons".

"We can take up as many false names as we wish too, but we need to use our true full names when it comes to important matters, such as vows, promises, challenges, seeking or giving sanctuary, the funeral of a loved one be they a parent's, a sibling's, a friend's or a child's funeral, asking someone for their hand in marriage or to be your lover for life, as well as many other important events".

"Be very, very careful as well as mindful of whom you give your full name too, they could use it to ether help or harm you maybe even herm those you hold dear, make sure that you trust that person with more then just your own life".

Taking a few deep breaths before getting onto other matters, River looks at the twins seriously "inside of our town it is normal to see death at almost every turn of the street corners, outsiders corpses are burnt leaving nothing but ash's, their remains destroyed, while the corpses of those that call our town home are treated with care, their corpses as well as their remains are given a proper burial by being buried in the graveyard or in their own backyard, inside of our town no one bats an eye at killing a outsider, death it is normal in our town".

Law's hold on his mate's hand tightens slightly "outside of our town with very few exceptions like Rust Cove, things that are normal here, things like the local cannibals giving out freshly baked treats from their shop, adults killing outsiders so freely, teaching new comers how to do the same, breaking another's child's bones due to them falling from a rooftop while playing tag, none of our normal, none of it is normal to anyone outside our town...".

A lone tear escapes River's right eye and knowing his mate wont be able to continue due emotions mixed with being pregnant, Law continues for her "we the adults of this town are the protrcters of it, for we are the forgotten, the unwanted, the broken, the tainted of Astral whom have no other place to call home, we cant the people like me, your mother, the old war dogs and the retired killers can not live in other places, we can visit places like Star city or Silver town but we shalt call those places home, in this town maybe even Rust Cove we can be ourselves freely".

Looking into his son's eyes Law is glad to see the fire of the greed for knowlage burning in their eyes "all of Astral shares a single thing and that thing being children 12-and-under are the most importent treasures we have and are to be protected above all else, However it is like your mother said, we can not do the same things that we would normally do so freely outside of this town, now that you two have reached the age of four, it is time that we as your parents started teaching you how to live outside of Night town, it is time for you to learn to hide your town born nature or at least not get caught due to it".

"so that your able to travel where ever you wish too when your old enough, without becoming another two of many targets to the people whom work in both my lines of work, people whom well kill you just to collect a payment in cash, we are going to spend the next two years training you how to hide your town born nature, how to lie right though your teeth while looking someone right in the eyes, along with using your mind as well as your words both as weapons, we are going to train you how to survive anywhere".

"and by the time you turn 13 you shall decide on your last name then you well be ready to take the mark, that shows you as a resident of Night town, you shall never become a outsider to those whom live here even if you decide to live else where".

Law looks at Gale whom nods his head knowing what his father silently wants of him, so Gale wordlessly banishes his shirt along with Law's shirt and trench coat, thus revealing their bare chests, that show the pride of the adults of Night town their resident marks resting on their left collarbones, a crescent moon with a skull in the center of the inner curve, the skull has a bloody knife held between it's fangs, Gales mark is in black, while Law's along with River's own mark are white.

River smiles softly at seeing the awe on the twins faces "Gales black mark means he was born and raised here, and he swore his vows to Night town the day of his 13th birthday which is the day he picked his last name, however those of us with a white mark are adults who were born and raised else where, the old war dogs, the retired criminals of Astral as well as your father and i".

"all of us were once new comers who stayed to build what remained of our lives here, we swore our vows to Night town the same day we earned our marks and we shall be buried here after we die, a red mark like the one's that Ches and Teacher bare are marks of a trusted ally to the town, who shall help out should need to bare their fangs along side us, if the need to do so ever does arise".

The twins are surprised at all they have learned today both of them carrying a strong greed for knowlage, so to learn all of this info is like getting another birthday gift, but seeing it is their birthday they wonder if their allowed to ask about the other marks, like the one on their mothers and Gales left wrist, or the odd thorny one on their fathers chest maybe their mothers as well?.

They already know about the gold-white seal-rune that runs the full length of their fathers right arm, it is where he stores his scythe when he isn't using or taking care of it, Icarus looks into the golden eyes of Anubis whom looks back at him, and to them looking into the others eyes is like looking into a frosted over mirror that has been written on, they hardly ever need to speak a single word to another to know what the wants.

They understand each other on a level that the pair have only seen in their parents own eyes when they too share looks, and the pair of twins wonders why their parents don't need to speak to one another like their friends own parents seem to need to, for simple things like just to ask how their day was or for anything really.

But their parents dont need to do that and as far as the twins can tell, they never have needed to speak a word at all for the other to understand, but they may never find a answer for that, so the twins nod their heads towards the other, decideing to leave it be for the moment, instead decideing to ask about the marks.

Holding hands they say as one "mama?, papa?, what is that thorny mark for?" River tightens her hold on Laws hand both knowing which mark they want to know about, hell the twins seemingly harmless question has all 7 of their children stareing at them waiting for the answer, a answer to the very same question they themselves have asked about at one time or another.

The twins dont know it they recieve the same answer that their older siblings received when they asked "Ask your grandfather if you somehow mange to met him one day" their older children groans in grief, very annoyed at the answer that hasn't change even after all these years of them asking.

The twins tilt their heads to the side wondering where they can find their grandfather, before turning their knowledge hungry gaze towards their oldest brother's left wrist mark which is in the form of red plus, a mark shared by their mother as well Jak from the Clinic.

Noting where the twins have their eyes locked Gale shares a quick look with their mother whom nods her head giving the go ahead "it is a a red cross, a mark given to Astral doctors upon finishing their training, as doctors we are forced to vow to do no harm towards others however...".

Gale removes the glamour charm from around his left wrist, revealing a black snake surrounding the red cross, with the snake is eating it's tail "both Jak and mother's ouroboros are white while mine is black, but the mark still carrys the same meaning no matter the color, a normal doctor whom bares a red cross mark are not allowed to harm others, however the doctors of Night town are special, we have a very different vow, which is why we are free to kill as we wish...and no i wont be telling you what the vow entails become doctors if you truly want to know so badly, or just leave some matters like these where it is best to keep them that place being alone".

The twins grins happily at all the info they were given tonight and for free no less!, they hug each family memeber before heading off to bed, the other children following suit long after words, Gale replaces the glamour charm hiding his ouroboros, before he pours two more shots of Raki and then vanishing from the room along with the rest of the bottle.

Law shakes his head at his oldest son's antics, silently handing his mate one shot taking the second for himself as the pair toasts to family, life, death and memories.

Then after words River once again loses her shot to Law due to being with child, and on a night like this one, the pair cant help but to look into one anothers eyes while recalling parts of the past and how they got to where they are today.

 ** _-place Salazar's home time 3:18pm 17 years earlier-_**

 _River watchs in amusement at the fact Teacher is pacing around the living room, like a worried mother snake who was just told her hatchlings are leaving the nest, Lawliet smirks at the man's pointless worrying "why are freaking out about a letter?" the man in question stops cold in his tracks, turning a blazing silver snake eye towards the pair of 11 year olds sitting in his living room._

 _"a letter? why am i freaking out about a letter? i am not freaking out about a letter Lawliet!, i am freaking out about Harry James Potter's Hogwarts letter finding it's way to River, i refuse to let those Earth basards have my apprentice, no one is going to teach River magic besides myself it's also why Ches trains you both herself, we take pride in passing down what has allowed us to live for so long after the war"._

 _"if River ever goes to Hogwarts it wont be to learn nor shall it before he is an adult, but the current headmaster is a very foolish man, whom may try to summon Harry thus River back into his line of reach with use of the letter"._

 _"and Astral wont take to kindly to Dumbledore meddling with the fate of any children she **claims** , she'll kill him long before River ever leaves her reach, if he is summoned in any manner other then Noir's powers as gateway keeper, then River well die"._

 _Lawliet growls deep in her throat not liking the idea of her mate disappearing to Earth due an old man's plans, River takes her hand in his own, looking into blazing golden eyes with his calm duel eyes, thus gently letting the wolf know he wont leave her behind, with nothing less then Astral herself is going to be parting them, River looks worried but his eyes soon turn steady yet hazy, thus telling those whom know River well enough, that he is thinking deeply about something._

 _'our soulbond well make sure that we aren't ripped away from one another, but our oathbond with Astral...hmm...…..that's it!' duel eyes focus once more on the world around River, as a truly cunning smile appears on his face while he all but purrs "i have the answer to our letter issue, but only if Astral makes good on her side of the oathbond before midnight"_ _if Salazar had drinking anything he would have chocked on said drink._

 _Instead the half snake looks at his hatchling in shock, from what the meaning of his words truly means, "you cant be serious" the smile on River's face turns evil "your right Teacher i'm not Sirius, i'm River, and i get the feeling this would have happened sooner rather then later"._

 _Salazar pales slightly as a thought cross's his mind "If your father finds out that i had a hand in this matter, then Noir is going to skin me alive just to make himself a new pair of boots" the pair of 11 year olds share smirks at the mans misfortune._

 _It is nearly midnight by the time everything is ready, the runes drawn, the fire of candles blazing, all of this out on the surface of the lake with the_ _Leviathan circling just under the surface, surrounding River and Lawliet as they stand in the center of everything that's going on, Salazar watching from the banks of the lake, his magic making sure the pair doesnt take a cold dip into the waters that their standing on._

 _The air shifts bearing down heavily as Astrals magic starts grabbing, soaking and weaving soothingly into the pair, when there is enough magic soaked into their body's it then that Astral acts, as she creates a clear orb with changing bolts and stars of color that soon consumes the pair whole, as the orb gains speed while spinning wildly above the lake._

 _And as soon as it has started, the act is finished as the orb disappears into a massive amount of butterfly's each a different color, with her end of the deal now payed in full Astral lets her magic fade, thus sending the newly changed pair to crash right though Salazar's protective magic and letting them land in the lake below._

 _Slowly sinking to the lakebed as they fall asleep to make any farther internal changes a none pain filled event, the massive serpent whom calls the lake home knows better then to eat hatchlings_ , s _o the Leviathen with all the gentleness of the father that he once was many years ago._

 _Leviathen carefully carry's Lawliet and River in his fangs, in the same manner he use to do with his own hatchlings when they were young, before heading towards the lakes bank where his Master awaits the sleeping hatchlings, watching as his master leaves thus t_ _aking the hatchlings back to his home._

 _And Leviathen starts to wonder if his master well allow his mate stay in the massive lake along side him, so they can raise another round of hatchings together, although last he be heard of his lovely mate she was living in sea's near Rust Cove, so he can only hope that his master wont mind him disappearing for a month or three to find and then return with his mate, before asking if she can stay hopefully he says yes, so with a plan in mind_ Leviathen simply disappears from the lake.

 _Salazar returns to his home and places the sleeping pair in River's bed, the half snake doesn't check to see if it work or not, knowing that there shall be time for that later on after they wake up._

 _Lawliet is the first to wake up being careful not to wake River, she goes into the bathroom to see if it worked or not, and Lawliet nearly faints from pure joy after finding out she is now a he, deciding to shorten his old name to make a new one Lawliet becomes Law._

 _Blue-black wolf ears pick up the sound of River heading his way, a slightly evil plan comes to mind and he acts on it, River opens then closes the bathroom door after entering, only to find a naked very male Law in the room._

 _Blushing heavily at the site, River try's to leave only to be pinned to the floor with Law keeping him?, in place while golden eyes stare intently as Law says in a silkly purr "hello dear mate would you like some help?" while Law is pleased to see River looking like a tomato he didnt plan for his mate to do anything else but blush._

 _So the wolf doesnt have to time to react when a still blushing River kiss's him on the lips, which soon turns into them making out on the floor with nether of them dressed._

 _When Salazar goes up stairs to check on the sleeping pair, his brain stops working for a full five seconds at the site of the newly changed 11 year olds naked and making out on the bathroom floor, white hot anger runs though him as Salazar uses his magic to force the pair into the air and away from one another._

 _He lowers a clearly female River back onto the floor, before taking the now male wolf with him as Salazar leaves his hatchling to shower and dress._

 _Deciding to take the wolf to the second spare bathroom that is down stairs before Salazar lowers Law onto the floor, "take a cold shower it shall help with your...little issue, and seeing as River's father isn't in Astral, that means you and i shall be having a talk later"._

 _Salazar summons a change of clothes leaving them near the sink before leaving, and Law feels a cold chill go down his spine, and it doesnt have anything to do with the ice cold shower._

 _Both Ches and Salazar watch in amusment as the young pair sitting in front of them, blushes heavily now looking like tomatos due to being given the talk, Ches leads River out of living room, heading to the kitchen to talk about the things females need to know._

 _While Salazar tells Law about the things that males should know, before the half snake all to happily gets to pull the stand in father card, he even has a knife laying on the table beside him, then Salazar gives almost the same lines of words, that his late wifes father did to him, when Salazar asked for her hand in marriage._

 _"if you break River's heart or hurt her in anyway Law, that means i get break you and when i break you Law that means your gonna stay broken, do i make myself clear" Law firmly nods his head very wary of the man sitting in front of him, who now has a knife in hand._

 _"you wont need too sir, i well have already broken myself with my own hands" Salazar's eye widens slightly at hearing the same words he once said, now said back to him and all he can do is nod his head curtly, before leaving his home to visit his late wifes grave, taking the knife in his hand along with him just in case his father in law finds him there._

 _In the kitchen a deeply frowning Ches looks at River seriously "River if a male try's to rape you, then you fight back, bite, claw, kick, scream for help, aim for the eyes, grab and twist his balls, knee or kick him in the dick, kill him if need be, but do anything you have to do, so you can get away" River makes sure to remember every word, just in case she ever needs that knowledge in the future, then_ _Ches gives the younger female a hug before leaving to speak with her ward about his plans._

 _Two weeks later finds Law leaving for parts yet to be known to train so he can become stronger, more deadly and skillful before taking a job as a bounty hunter or a hitman perhaps even both one day,_ _as the wolf soon_ _parts ways_ _with Ches and River in Dusk town, with Ches finally deciding to settle down in a town instead of endlessly walking Astral with no set place to go, while River returns to Salazar's home to complete her_ apprentice _ship along with continuing her studies to become a doctor._

 **-place family room time 1:31am present day two months after the twins birthday-**

Sitting side by side holding hands River's head resting on Laws left shoulder while his long blue-black wolf tail is wrapped around her waist heavily swollen with child, ruby-emerald eyes locked onto the thorns of Law's oath mark a perfect mirror to her own, 35 thorns in all with 28 of those thorns now completely black the remaining 7 thorns still blank.

"7 thorns left, are you still certain that you want to keep this from the children love?" River places a gentle hand on her bully duel eyes tired "yes dearest we need not tell them, unless there comes a time when we are no longer, able to keep the truth from them, now then go gather the children make sure their wearing their hoods" kissing his mate gently before going to do as she asked of him Law leaves to find their 7 children.

Her blood has been on fire since last night, River knows her father is planning to bring her back to Earth, for what she doesn't know, all she knows is that blood calls out to blood and River shall answer the call, being taken out of her thoughts at the site of her family gathered now fully hidden from curious eyes, with only their own eyes showing from underneath their hoods.

River carefully stands up, before taking Law and Gale's hands into her own "join hands and no matter what happens next don't let go" they barely make it in time, as glowing runes appear under River's feet before spreading like wild fire until everyone is inside a ring of glowing runes, everyone but River flinches when strange shadows start dancing in time with the runes, then in a flash of bright light their gone.

 **-place Earth Icarus's Tower time 7:00pm-**

Noir coughs up his black blood violently, due to having just summoned nine and apparently half people from Astral, he walks slowly towards the heavily pregnant Rheo woman whom calls to his black blood, gently caressing her cheek while he stares into familiar ruby-emerald eyes with his blazing emerald hawk eyes "River i have never wanted to raise my hand towards you, more then i currently do in this moment, but i shalt harm you no matter the fact of you injuring me, by your bringing others with you though the gateway".

Noir rests his forehead against his slightly shorter son turned daughters own as she looks at him with shining duel eyes "i've missed you my little snake, it would appear as if Salazar has taken good care of you in my place, come bring those that you have brought here into the tower, it is cold out here as it's nearly winter, i shall make some drinks" Noir goes into his home with River and her family following not long after words.

Everyone is the living room sitting down with their drinks, and the gateway keeper looks very amused at the fact that Icarus is asleep in his lap, as Noir pets his feather like hair fondly even though his killing curse hawk eyes are locked on River and Law, whom are sitting in front of him on the second tan sofa "you've made a good family with your lover? husband?" River puts down her half full teacup "Law is my lover for life, we aren't married nor do we plan to be married, now then Father why have you brought me back to Earth after all this time?, it has been twenty years".

Looking at his child now a fully grown woman with a lover and children of her own Noir may feel pride for her but he isn't able to smirk nor smile as he says gravely "for you yes it has been twenty years yet here on Earth it has only been three years, now then as for the why?".

"Midnight informed me that tomorrow night Dumbledore plans to use the goblet of fire to summon you, and astral would have killed you just to keep you where you belong, the only way to make sure you lived was to summon you myself, the goblet cant summon you if your already inside of Hogwarts" River's eyes turn steady yet hazy as she thinks of something she recalls from her job as record keeper.

"isn't the goblet of fire Astral made?" Noir's eyes widen when he realizes what his child is getting at, the pair gain evil smirks "your right the goblet is indeed Astral made, by an old Rheo whom was a master of runes and curses mostly, that means the astral rules of challenge are engraved into the core of the goblet, do you know them or need i say more?" River smirks shaking her head.

Her duel eyes blazing "rule one, no one under the age of 13 may enter into a challenge, rule two, any pregnant woman entered into a challenge are to send a another to stand in her place, rule three, no matter which race all cheaters are burnt alive with their remains if any being consumed by the goblet, rule four one may leave the challenge by leaving the goblet five years of their remaining lifespan, rule five, a challenge is only won when one person remains out of all the others whom have fallen and that remaining person is still able to keep going, rule six, the remains of the dead are to given back to their family to be properly buried in Astral".

Noir nods his head curtly, noting that River stated the rules by the book, and this gives them a ace card to play, "Law which of us is going to stand in River's place, you?, me? or Salazar?" before Law can answer Gale beats him to the punch as he says seriously "none of you are, because i am going to enter in mother's place" the three older adults sigh tiredly knowing they cant tell Gale to back down he is an adult, and they cant order him around like a child anymore when they don't want him to do something, all they can is be there when he does need them.

So they change gears as Law asks Noir, the two things that have been eating away at him since arriving "have River's childhood abusers been dealt with accordingly?, and what is your plan to get us into Hogwarts?, only River and Gale are Rheo so they could pass as wizard-witch, but i as well as the rest of our children are Thirio the most we may be able to do is stay in our animal forms acting as their pets..." Law trails off not liking the idea of any of them becoming a pet.

Noir grins knowingly "Hogwarts is simple enough, all you need to do ask for sanctuary, Salazar helped in creating Hogwarts from below the ground up, now just what he did and how much of Hogwarts is his handy work i don't know, but Salazar told me before returning to Astral that if anyone from Astral should need help then ask for sanctuary at Hogwarts, the trick to not being killed by his magic is to state his full name while asking" River nods her head calmly mostly due to the fact that Law, Gale and herself already know his full name.

Soon Noir's grin turns into a evil bloodthirsty smirk "now as for River's childhood abusers, i brutally tortured both adults before ripping out Vernon's spin with my bare hands in front of his wife, Petunia who wouldn't shut up so i ripped out her tongue before i burned River's muggle aunt alive, just like a witch during the hunts, that those here on Earth use to go on hunting down wizard's and witch's alike before burning them alive, then i burned their **lovely** home to the down ground, before taking a sickeningly obese Dudley to wool's orphanage".

Looking at the clock noting it is now 7:12pm Noir sighs sadly gently waking Icarus whom looks at him with sleepy golden eyes "sorry little one, but if you sleep here then you'll miss the chaos that's going to happen soon, go with your parents little one" Icarus tightens his hold on Noir's cloak making the keeper grind his fangs, as he is forced to gently uncurl the child's hands from his cloak "i know little one, i know, i don't want any of you to leave ether but you still need to go, do not fear i shall see you soon, now go Icarus there isn't much time before dinner at Hogwarts starts".

The second Noir gets the child to let go the keeper disappears into shadows, before reappearing at the top of his tower watching as his 7 grandchildren follow Law and River towards Hogwarts, thus leaving Noir alone once again much to his annoyance, and he blames the headmaster for all of this.

 **-meanwhile in Hogwarts-**

The house elf's of the Hogwarts kitchen, are busy getting ready for dinner while they begin plans for tomorrows meals, the teaching staff sitting at their table watching as the students start pouring into the great hall, with four minutes left until dinner is to be served.

Not long after everyone is enjoying their food, a knock at the great hall doors sounds which is odd, due to the fact that no one is expecting anymore visiting schools to show up other then Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, both of whom are visiting for the Triwizard tournament and are already inside of the great hall along with rest of Hogwarts.

The Beauxbatons and Durmstrang headmaster's Olympe Maxime and Igor Karkaroff, are already up and out of their chairs with their wands drawn along side the staff of Hogwarts, however the head of Slytherin house doesn't draw his wand knowing full well whom has finally arrived, his dark eyes widen slightly and he smirks in a amused manner at the site of nine hooded figures entering the great hall.

Each of the nine hooded figures are different in many ways from one another with only their eyes being seen, with their faces as well as most of their bodies being hidden from view, the tallest figure whom is carrying a heavily pregnant woman by the way her black cloak is held, Severus smirks upon looking into a pair of ruby-emerald eyes that he hasn't seen in three years.

And uncaring of what may happen to him as a result, begins to walk slowly towards the hooded figures his dark eyes never leaving those glowing duel eyes, Law is unsure of the male standing in front of him who's eyes are locked with his mate's own, but upon catching the mans scent Law relaxes knowing that the one in front of him isn't a wizard, but instead a half Rheo half raven Thirio, the one Noir no doubt calls Midnight.

Smirking knowingly Severus says fondly yet coldly "River my dear, i take it that you and your family are here for sanctuary?, i shall gladly be of service" just to mess with the heads of those that are watching them, River offers her left hand and in turn Severus's smirk turns deadly as he places a light kiss on her knuckles in a almost loving manner.

Thus making many of those watching whom believe, that they know the potions master rather well after so many years, all of those people start to question just how well they know the man before them, while they ether gasp in shock at his actions or start wondering what the hell is wrong with Severus.

River lowers her hood allowing everyone to see her face, as she smiles, that oddly enough is a smile filled of rather sharp fangs "Midnight you should have seen Father's reaction, when i showed up with the grandchildren he didn't know he even had, i have never seen him so pissed off to the point where he wanted raise hand to me" caressing her cheek in a gentle, the half raven's sharp eyes search for any injures.

Upon finding no injuries his gaze locks with River's, as he says harshly "he wanted too, but had he actually done so, then you and i would be having a very different talk right now, now then shall we?" River grins "we shall" nodding his head at her answer bringing out one of his twin blessed silver daggers, while Law carefully puts his mate onto her feet.

Much to the open horror of the wizards-witch's watching, Severus cuts his left palm before cutting River's right palm, their magic swirling wildly around the pair, at the same speed that Salazar's rune magic has started dancing around them in possibly deadly manner, as they clasp bleeding hands.

River begins "I River Eridanus, in the name of Salazar Slytherin i seek sanctuary for my family as well as myself" Severus finishes "I Severus Snape-Midnight, as the current head of Slytherin house i acknowledge and allow your plea for sanctuary, may Astral find it in herself to spare those whom seek harm upon this Rheo and her family, because Salazar Slytherin shalt be so merciful nor shalt i".

Salazar's rune magic binds the promise of sanctuary, and even though the man is at his home in Astral the magic shall inform him if something were to happen, River heals her hand before healing Severus's hand as he returns his dagger to it's hiding place, before turning around only to stand toe to toe with a grandfatherly Dumbledore who's cold blue eyes are giving away his rage.

"Severus my boy, i've never seen you act this way before, so does that mean that this lovely Lady is your wife?" Dumbledore looks surprised when Serverus sneers coldly at him "no she isnt my wife you old fool, my wife is where she should be and that is living out her dream, River is the child of someone i have known since long before i even met Lily".

His words arent all a lie, Severus has a wife and she is living out her dream far from the old fool's reach safe in Astral, and he has known Noir longer then he has known Lily, they fought on different sides during the war but never attacked one another, due to them being rather busy fighting the other three sides of a five sided war.

Dumbledore may look like a disappointed grandfather while facing Severus but his eyes are locked onto River's eyes as he preforms legilimency on her not really thinking about the fact that she may know occlumency. or that she has another form of mind rape protection, and that is Dumbledore's first mistake of many to come.

When the headmaster of Hogwarts **suddenly** pass's out cold, some of the students panic and the staff of Hogwarts go to help the old fool to the hospital wing but while his colleagues rush to help their boss, all Severus does is turn around to lock eyes with River, whom is sporting a shark like grin, the half raven simply raises an eyebrow "your handy work i assume?" River's eyes take a deadly turn with a dangerous spark.

While she gives a purr like hiss as she says darkly "but of course, after all i do not take to kindly to those whom try to mind rape me, Dumbledore is lucky that Law hasn't killed him yet, now then show us around Hogwarts Midnight?" Severus offers his right arm which River takes gladly while taking Law's hand in her free hand, the half raven leads them out of the great hall to show the family of nine around Hogwarts, totally uncaring that his boss is on the floor past out.

And at the evil sparks shining in River's duel eyes Severus knows, that Dumbledore shalt be waking up anytime soon, and he shall wake up only after the woman is done tortureing him, in what is most likely hell on Earth, but home to those whom live in Astral.

The half raven's magic along with his duel soul finally decide that they have had enough and go to act on their own accord, his magic destroying the dark mark that has branded him as nothing but the pet for two wizard's, both of whom he has been forced to call his master's during these long years all thanks to the chains of Earth's gravity, and the funny thing is..., that Severus no longer cares which side of the war wins, be it the so called light or the so called dark.

The dark mark was simply nothing more then a leash now destroyed by his magic, the heavy chains of Earth's gravity that have bound his wings tightly forbidding the raven to fly home for so long, are now destroyed by his duel soul.

The dark mark was a lease that Severus has **allowed** to remain on his inner left forearm for far too long, but that mark was not the thing that was binding him to the wizards pathetic war, no both his parts in their war is to be blamed partly, on Severus due to the man being really bored.

However the Earth's heavy chains of gravity on the other hand, are not something that he allowed, he wasn't able to break the chains keeping him solely on Earth and thus away from Astral's protective reach, these chains are fully to blame for him being on Earth long enough for the raven to even get that bored in the first place.

Soon everything binding Severus to Earth simply shatter's just like glass, Severus Snape the Astral master of potions is dead once more and once again leaving only Severus Midnight the raven of war remaining, solely leaving the war torn raven to deal with the aftermath of him, fighting for a life that the man has long since forgotten how to live, he doesn't remember how to live with normal people as anything less then a assassin from a long since ended war.

But fight Severus shall once more, only now without Earth's chains he outright refuses to bow his wings to any wizard's orders, the man that the wizard's-witch's of Hogwarts shall met come morning is not a wizard.

It is far past time for him to return to his true nature as a Rheo-Thirio, and this act also includes the raven leaving Earth forever, for him to finally return home, but not before making sure River and her family also make it back to Astral.

He needs to stay longer in order to make certain, that they don't end up being tainted by the same wizards much like Severus was after he was forced by those vile tainted chains to stay on Earth, he needs to make sure that by the end of all this chaos that their still able to feel Astral's heart beating though her magic, something the raven wasn't able to do until tonight, Severus refuse's to let them fall to Earth's gravity like he once had, he wont like them be chained down.

Thank you very much for reading, and please review. :3


	5. Nightmare?

I'm Disabled so there are going to be mistakes.

Harry potter-X-multiple-crossover's

I do not own Harry potter or any of the characters, places, or items within it. The only thing that I own is my own ideas and OC's and nothing else. I also do not own the crossovers in the story as well. All rights go to the original owner.

Remember this is fanfiction the only limit is your ambition.

"Talking"

 **"parselmouth"**

'Thinking or thought's'

"Talking on the phone"

 _Words on paper_

 _Memories or flashback's_

 **Sadistic**

 **place/time and time-skips**

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

On with the story

* * *

- **place Unknown -time Unknown-**

- _No ones pov-_

Blinking his eyes in confusion and slight awe at the site of the town around him, Dumbledore starts walking slowly as he takes in the dirt roads, plant life ranging from pine, yew, ash tree's and different types of nightshades as well as other plants both poisonous and non, the buildings, shops and homes are a good balance between cobblestone, brick and wood, no one building looks like another.

In the distance he see's large area filled with willow tree's, gravestones, however due to the ice cold feeling he gets when drawing closer Dumbledore wisely decides against entering the graveyard, instead noting that whole town is surrounded by mountains with the only notable entrance being the large well enforced iron gate, that is built into the natural valley opening of the surrounding mountains.

Soon the old wizard starts in front of a time worn, ivy covered yet still beautiful gothic style four story church of stone and stained glass, a broken bell hanging in hollow of the tower's ivy covered top, "this town is beautiful is it not?" Dumbledore spins on his heel looking for the one who had just spoken.

Nothing he finds no one not a single living being inside the whole town, he now stands near the graveyard wondering if he dare enter, wondering if there is anyone there "i wouldn't step a single foot in that place if i were you professor" frowning deeply wondering why the voice sounds familiar, as the old wizard turns around to look behind him once more expecting to find on one.

Only this time his blue eyes widen at the site of the mass of shadows that have some what of a human form, staring at him with emerald-ruby eyes "why?, what do you plan to do to me should i enter the graveyard?" even though he cant see the man's? face due to the shadows covering him? but Dumbledore knows that the other is smirking at him.

Glowing duel eyes look behind the old wizard towards the graveyard "why shouldn't i do anything to the man who try'd to mind rape my sister?, no professor it is not i who you need fear, should you step foot in that place in search of what lays beyond, no you only need to fear me when you actually do my family harm, not just try to do them harm" the shadowy man? vanishes seemingly into thin air.

Dumbledore takes a shaky breath before he takes a single step into the graveyard, and that's the only step he takes, as raw powerful seemingly untamed magic, bares down on the old wizard forcing him to his knees, the sound of sharp eerie cry's sound from all around him, and all he can do is scream helplessly, while a large conspiracy of ravens begins to devour him alive, in a most horrifyingly swift manner.

The broken church bells tolls ringing a cold sing though town and Dumbledore screams when he wake up? in a bed inside the hospital wing, wild blue eyes search his body searching for the ravens that killed him, upon finding not a single feather nor a single injury "was it just a nightmare?" no sooner have those words been said, does an amused male chuckle sounds from nearby.

Dumbledore see's a young man with white-gray hair, emerald-gold eyes wearing strange clothes he is calmly sitting in Madam Pomfrey's chair, with the school healer no where to be found, "only a nightmare was it? well that nightmare has forced us all to wait on you to wake up for a full week, now get out of bed, get dressed and get the goblet of fire ready for this evening, we are sick of waiting on you".

Cold duel eyes lock with Dumbledore's blue as the ypung man looks over his shoulder at the old wizard while he says calmly "you may call me Dr. Wizard, Poppy should be back in about an hour" and without another word Dr. Wizard leaves the room.

* * *

Running as swift as his paws can carry him, the young jackal speeds past students in his mad dash towards the great hall, the evil being hot on his paw-pads as she continues to pursue him in a unyeilding manner.

Not finding his parents or siblings nor their scents at the moment, the young jackal follows the scent of graveyard soil, death, mist and ravens, knowing that the adult raven well save him from the evil being.

Yells, crys and shouts of shock, surprise sound from teacher and students alike as he finally arrives in the great hall, running right out of hells gate with the devil on his tail, golden eyes locked only on his target.

Severus is very surprised upon seeing Anubis fleeing from Mrs Norris, and he is shocked when the young jackal uses his right shoulder as a springboard to propell his small form high into air before landing soundly on the lower rafters.

Mrs Norris soon finds herself stunned by Severus much to the out rage of her vile owner Filch, slowly rising from his chair his sharp dark eyes locked on the shaking frightened curled up form of the jackal pup, Serverus sighs knowingly.

Knowing the pup can very well hear him speaking as he says softly "Anubis come down from there you are safe child" unlike a wizards eyes who notice very little even when in front of them.

However his sharp eyes are able to notice the child shake his head ever so slightly, as he whines in frightened manner ears pinned against his skull, tail tucked under his cowering canine form.

Raising an eyebrow at the fear along with the broken muttering of words he is able to make out "n-nooo...the e-evil bein-ng...is still down t-there...i'm afraid Night..." his broken wording trails off before falling back into more fearful whines.

Not wanting to reveal himself as a none-wizard quite yet and knowing the child wont come down from his perch, Severus transforms into his raven form, it is best if they think him to be a animagus rather then know what he truly is.

Landing gracefully onto the same rafter before transforming back, running a gentle hand though Anubis's black fur this action lasts for a few more seconds, Severus gently makes the pup look at him, tear filled glassy golden eyes lock with his calm dark almost black eyes.

Not even a few seconds later does the pup transform into his normal form before throwing himself into the ravens arms, the raven is very gentle with the beloved gift that is currently sobbing into his chest.

* * *

After about some time has past Anubis is sleeping soundly in Severus's arms as the raven makes no moves to leave the rafter, not even when Dumbledore enters the great hall wearing his normal eye blinding colorful robes, the old wizard is very surprised to see Severus lounging in a almost lazy yet calm manner on a rafter with a sleeping four year old canine like boy in his arms.

Only when River enters the great hall with Gale not far behind the woman, does Severus leave his perch landing gracefully onto his feet in a low crouch before standing seamlessly, like he hadn't just landed from a great height while not once waking the sleeping child in his arms. two pairs of curious yet worried duel eyes watch as the raven walks calmly towards them.

Letting River take her child into her own arms, the raven says calmly "he was fleeing from a rather pissed off cat in his natural form, used me as a springboard to escape from the vile creature, refused to come down from his rafter so i went to him instead, is Anubis afraid of cats?".

River locks eyes with the raven as she says softly "yes he is, Anubis is very afraid of house cats, he doesn't mind nor fear their larger much more dangerous counter parts, but he is afraid of normal cats, thank you for looking after my pup" Severus smirks knowingly "anytime, after all had i not done so, then i would be a dishonor not only to my name, but also Astral and our people, my mother would be rolling over in her grave in shame, and most importantly both Law and you would have killed me in a most painful manner weather we be family or not".

The three Astral raised adults share a secret yet knowing smile between the three of them, much to the confusion of the wizards around them all of whom they happily ignore in favor of listening to the newly arrived Law "Haru is in nearby forest with Kisa, Lavi is in the library, Icarus is trying to get Noir to train him, ….although i haven't the mistiest idea as to where Viper slithered off too, good to see Anubis is safe and let's say... not on the roof or in a pine tree this time" Severus smirks slightly thinking about the site Anubis must make when stuck in a tree or on a rooftop, and the raven gives a small caw of laughter at the picture such a site paints.

Law smirks while locking eyes with Severus as the wolf all but purrs "the pups are behaving at the moment, so tell me deer Grave Keeper when was the time you had a good drink besides Stellavita?" Severus returns Laws smirk with a shark like smirk of his own as the raven says silkily in a dark purr "far too long, deer Bounty Hunter far too long since i last enjoyed Raki besides Stellavita once a year".

Smiling happily at the ravens answer Law carefully grabs the older Thirio's wrist dragging him towards the recently added Astral table placed near the Slytherin table and the doors, sitting down across from Law with River sitting beside Severus and Gale across from his mother, the adults are very amused when Law brings out a unopened bottle of well aged Raki, Gale summons three shot glass's and River mutters curses under her breath about the unfairness of pregnancy, after all three males refuse to let the heavily exacting woman have a single shot.

The rest of the great hall watches in ether horror, shock or respect? when it becomes clear that the potions master is able to hold his liquor far to well, when the older males note that Gale stops at seven shots Severus cant but mess with the younger Rheo as the raven caws teasingly "reach your limit Doctor Wizard?" his parents snicker trying not to laugh at their oldest son while Gale simply rolls his duel colored eyes, as he sneers at the older male in much the same manner, that the wizards have seem Snape when he is annoyed.

"well not all of us can be old war dogs, now can we Midnight?, nor do i have the desire to get black out drunk again while trying to out drink two old fossils" nether of the older males say anything they simply roll their eyes before continuing to drink, Luna Lovegood sits beside Gale and pours herself a shot before downing it like a pro, a dreamy smile is found while she says calmly "finally get tired of being a caged bird?, i do hope you weren't thinking about leaving without Dragon or I".

Severus pours Luna and then himself another shot while he says gently "no i had no plans to leave ether you nor Draco here, your both coming home with me weather you want to or not, my wife won't mind two more members to our ever growing family, doesn't matter if your both adults now or not, i know my wife is going adopt you two in a heartbeat" Gale shares a look with his mother who nods her head firmly.

"Midnight?, your wife wouldn't happen to be Final of Night Town would she?" Severus almost chocks on his current shot as he turns his sharp eye'd gaze towards River looking for any threat but thankfully finding none, and he grins sharply when the how clicks insides his mind "family indeed, your of Night Town aren't you little hatchling? you've raised your family in the one place that those like us can be ourselves...".

The raven trails off with a fond smirk, letting his untamed magic begin flowing around the great hall taking on a darker edge that rather makes people, like the light sided wizards tense ready to attack, or makes the dark sided wizards relax slightly, but for those of Astral they have a reaction different then the wizards to the raven's true magic, the adults begin purring happily at the soothing feeling, Anubis wakes up opening his now glowing golden eyes as he leaves his mother's hold returning Severus's arms.

Glowing gold lock with newly darkened black eyes, Anubis has his nose buried in Severus's neck enjoying the overwhelming scent of graveyard soil paired with certain death, while the older male simply runs his free hand though the pup's hair chuckling fondly at the reaction of the pup and the reactions of their family, "you pass though my graveyard to get to your home, you even spend time there simply for the feel of my magic, how truly wonderful, after all nothing makes a Grave keeper happier then when others feel safe around them while in their true nature".

* * *

Soon their family time is over when Dumbledore finally decides to do his job, by calling out the names of the champions, from Beauxbatons a Veela female named Fleur Delacour is chosen, from Hogwarts a Hufflepuff male named Cedric Diggory is chosen and from Durmstrang a serious male named Viktor Krum is chosen.

The flames of the goblet flicker and hiss as a forth piece of burning paper leaves the flames, floating in the air for a few seconds before Dumbledore grabs onto it reading it silently to himself before yelling at the top of his lungs "HARRY JAMES POTTER!" the students start whispering among themselves, Luka Potter however keeps to himself at the Hufflepuff table far to horrified to even think about talking with his house-mates.

But it's what happens next to shell shocks everyone besides the Astral table, the blue flames of the goblet wrap around River but the flames don't burn the far to calm woman, the flames seem to be testing for something and some they turn white having found whjat they were searching for, River silkily voice rings out "yes little fire spirit i am going to be mother one more time, i am sorry that i am unable to enter your challenge, now go on little one go find a new play-mate for your challenge".

The blue turned white fire gives a hiss like giggle child like in it's nature, as the fire takes it's true form that a small male child with gray paws for feet, clawed hands, purple eyes, a tail made of blue fire, elf ears flaming white mid back length hair, only wearing a pair of long dark red cargo pants.

The child smiles a smile full of fangs as he says "that's far to bad beloved motherling we could have had so much fun, but i cannot allow a motherling such as yourself to enter my challenges so Harry let us see your champion" Law, Severus Draco, Luna and Gale all step forward ready to take her place.

Tendrils of white fire wrap around each of them Luna and Draco's disappear first followed by Laws only Gale and Severus's remaining until their is only one of them left, Gale uses blood to seal the contract placed in front of him, the flames sink into his skin making white flame tribal markings appear as the child says "for the champion of both mother Astral as well as the motherling Harry i entrust my flames to you, use them to burn the wizards to ash or use them not at all if you wish, however by allowing you my gift you aren't allowed to withdraw from my challenge only victory or death shall free you from your contract, fare thee well Gale Wizard".

Disappearing in a wisp of flames the child vanishes and among the wizards all hell breaks loss, but worse yet Gale turns slowly towards his parents as he says in a deadly calm voice "who is Harry Patter and what does he have to with mother" thankfully for his parents they can't answer his question due to a panicked afraid looking Icarus barreling into great hall, making beeline for his mother.

Tears pouring out of fearful golden eyes "mama, papa please you need to help grandpa four very pissed off people are yelling at him saying he break some law or something" gale gives his parents a glare that silently informs them that they shall finish speaking later, as the family leaves for the tower.

* * *

Amused that is what Noir is at the moment he very amused at the fact that his fellow gate keepers have finally decided to stop being chickens and have come to his tower to face him for his actions three years ago, and soon with a flick his wrist the ground entry door locks along with all the windows the only thing that remains unlocked is the door at the top of the tower.

Noir smiles evilly after all he cant help but to think of all the fun he is about to have, but only with the four little mice whom have entered his home, such fun indeed.


	6. Monster

I'm Disabled so there are going to be mistakes.

Harry potter-X-multiple-crossover's

I do not own Harry potter or any of the characters, places, or items within it. The only thing that I own is my own ideas and OC's and nothing else. I also do not own the crossovers in the story as well. All rights go to the original owner.

Remember this is fanfiction the only limit is your ambition.

"Talking"

 **$parselmouth$**

'Thinking or thought's'

"Talking on the phone"

 _Words on paper_

 _Memories or flashback's_

 **Sadistic**

 **place/time and time-skips**

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

On with the story

* * *

- **place Tower -time Unknown-**

- _No ones pov-_

The keeper of the first gate is a female a witch named Hail, she has wine colored eyes and spiky purple hair.

The keeper of the second gate is a female a spriggan of ice named Snow, blue eyes and long white hair snow falling around her.

The keeper of the third gate is a male a werewolf name Axel, gold eyes and spiky long red hair.

The keeper of the fourth gate is a male a light phoenix named Holy, dark silver eyes and glowing silver-white-blue feathers.

The four of them had entered the fifth tower intent on punishing their black sheep for his crime, he is their forgotten member, Noir the keeper of the fifth gate, the broken gate.

But it would appear that Noir has other plans, seeing as their now locked inside his home while they were yelling at him in front of his grandson,

Now their trapped in what may end up being their graves, and all four gate keepers feel shivers go up their spines when Noir smiles towards them in a **harmless** manner.

Soon their mental danger alerms start going off, set off by Noir's tone of voice witch it isnt cold nor harsh by any means infact it's far to calm.

"I aint serving any of you tea cause your all three years late getting here, and worse yet still you have the balls, to start yelling that shit of your's to my face in my home, in front of my fravorte grandchild none the less".

None of them see the shadows that slowly begin to climb the walls of the tower, because their eyes are locked on Noir's earie glowing killing curse hawk eyes filled with calm deadly imtent.

"you seem to think that you people are without sin yourselves, how truly naive of such tiny mice, who know nothing as to why the world's decay in the endless pulse of life" Holy moves forward, the other three keepers flanking his sides.

The fire bird glares at the shadow anger filling his voice "what none sense are you rattleing on about this time Shadow demon" the glowing takes on a dangerous light as three bodies hit the floor.

A screaming Axel who's eyes have been ripped out by shadows, Holy notices that Snow's neck was snaped while both Hail's lungs were ripped though her back rib cage.

The fire bird turns to glare at Noir only to look down to find the shadow's hand in his flaming chest, claws cageing his amber heart, Holy locks eyes with his murder own eyes.

"why our predecessor's never killed a Monster such as yourself, i shall never know but i know that you shalt go unpunished" Holy is on the floor a heartless pile of ash not even three seconds later.

Ignoring his newly arrived family, Noir walks over to the still screaming Axel pulling the werewolf to his feet by his fire colored hair "you alone shall return to your elder's and remind those children of whom they try to play games with".

"remind your predecsessor's of their own elder, of the king of Shade's turned slayer of his people, remind them of me" with a flick of his wrist Noir sends Axel though a gate of shadows back to hia elder's, while other shadows begin eating the remains of Snow, Hail and Holy.

* * *

His back towards his family, Noir doesnt spare them a single look as he eats Holy's flaming heart, Severus stands beside the shadow his tone calm yet knowing.

"honestly even now after the war, i see you still love eating the hearts of little mice, wasnt that how Cheshire and you said your vows?, on the battlefeild eating a beating heart togeather Shade?".

The shadow looks calmly at the raven smirking coldly "Final and you married in your graveyard while standing on top of her father Cross's grave".

Smirking the raven almost caws with knowing "now now old friend no need for that, after all we both lose to Salazar in this matter after all he married his late wife while standing on top of his lake".

A chuckle sounds from the stairs as the snake himself walls down them in his flesh and blood body instead of spirit form "no not even i win this little game of yours, River and Law most defintily win".

Smirking dangerously at his hatchling and her wolf, as he states calmly "years ago these two decided to make their vows while falling off the tower of time in the shade ruins" Noir turns blazing green eyes towards his child.

Law simply rolls his golden eyes, uncurling one of his lesser known secrets, a pair of pitch black bat wings, not even his children had known about his wings no one had known, only River and one other being has known.

"Ches told you, but nether of you were there to see how we didnt die instead flying towards the twin moons... if you all would like we can show you the memory" their children, Noir, Severus, Salazar and a newly arrived Ches all nod their heads as one curious about the event.

Magic flows in the air around River and Law grabbing onto each being in the room, as their all dragged into the memory.

* * *

 _- **15 and a half years ago Astral Shade Ruins** -_

 _Broken stone-metal-glass ruins where a tall stone-glass-metal clock tower lays amoung thousands of hundreds skeltons._ _Once a proud race of shadows until their king killed them all during the war due to their vast greed for power, his rage knew no limit._ _Not even the beloved children were truly spared from his rage, only being allowed to grow into adulthood before being killed by his blood stained hands._

 _This very tower is were he killed the final child of his own race, Astral punished the last shade by forcing him to replace a wizard as the keeper of her gate._

 _And a keeper of Astral's gate Noir shall stay even long after his death._

 _And it is at this tower, the tower of time that River child of Noir king of shades and Law child of two great beasts a wolf a bat, stand side by side on the edge of the tower top hand in hand_ , _and duel Ruby-Emerald eyes lock with molten golden eyes._

 _Nether of them say anything waiting for the tall man who could pass for Rivers twin brother to speak._

 _Only the man has emerald-ruby eyes, shoulder length wavy black hair made of shadows, the same black swirls markings Noir has on his own body, he is wearing only a black sleeveless turtleneck and black cargo pants._

 _Handing Law and Rivers joined hands between his hands with his magic and shadows dancing across all four hands "Do you both vow upon your soul's, never to take another Lover nor to marry anyone not even each other"._

 _Their eyes never stray "we do" and then he continues "Do you both vow upon your heart's, to love to keep safe any and all children you may have with one another and with no another being"._

 _The hold on their hands tighten "we do" taking a breath before saying "Do you vow upon your bond, never to truly part from one another, to follow the other always even in death"._

 _They both fall off the tower edge as one, heading head first towards the bone covered ground "we do" large pitch black bat wings rip though the skin of Law's back._

 _And with a single powerful beat of wings they pull out of their fall flying towards the twin moons, as the memory begins to fade away._

* * *

No one has any time to stop him as Noir advances on River, no one but another shadow as the same man from the memory appears blocking Noir's path to the half shade they both care for deeply.

River grabs onto his arm tightly yet keeps her eyes on tgeir father "this is some one importent to us both father, he was the soul shard that was locked in my lightning scar, you gave him life when you did the same for me by blood adopting me...".

At the half breeds words both shadows lock glowing eyes "Father this is my brother Tom Riddle and your blood son, he lives in my shadow most of the time i dont really know why, maybe Tom well tell you why?".

Father and son now both calmer decide to size the other up just in case, the older male speaks first "are you sick little shade, why else would you live in anothers shadow?" Tom's duel eyes flicker to his sister's own before looking at their father gravely.

"no it is not i father, i am simply delaying the end of an old oath kept," River's hold on his arm becomes painful, Law silently glares out the window at Earths single moon.

Ches, Noir, Salazar and Severus all stare in horror knowing full well the shadow means, while Gale and the children are confused about everyone's reactions.

But Gale has decided it is now time to move to other matters now that Noir is alright, turning cold duel eyes towards his parents his tone calm "time to inform us as to why Harry Potter is the name that the fire spirit of the goblet called you mother".

At the name Harry Potter both Salazar and Noir move in front of the woman to block everyone's view of River, with Law and Tom watching her back, Severus and Ches on point ready for anything, all six of them ready to kill without question.

The children are shocked and worried by the reactions of their elder's just by a mere name being said, and it is River herself who answers their fears.

"your father and i have always told you all upon turning age four, that names hold power with full names holding even more...".

She trails off looking at Noir who has his back to her, before she continues grimly "yet we never told you that for those that have been blood adopted, their birth names from before adoption are dangerous deadly even".

River takes a deep breath looking each of her children in the eyes as she states calmly "many years River Eridanus was once a male by birth untill things changed".

"Yet even long before River Eridanus ever existed, there was once a little boy from Earth, a little one who would one day become a speaker of snakes a parselmouth, after gaining a soul shard locked in a lightning bolt shaped scar after defeating a great evil...".

She trails off looking sad "the evil wizard wasnt truly bad, sure he killed whom he wished and did other things as well, but years before Voldemort was **created".**

There was only Tom Riddle a young man who wished to teach young one's in Hogwarts, yet was refused due to being a parselmouth, and soon after many more try's for his dream, after being hurt more then he already was Tom finally broke".

The children look sad that their kind, protective, merciless Uncle was harmed due to being a speaker like Salazar and their mother, but none of them say anything instead waiting for their mother to continue her tail.

"here on Earth those of us whom are speaker's are seem as dark evil beings, and the little boy was no different in this matter, his father adused the boy before he killed his only friend a garden snake, his parents sent the boy away to live with aduseive blood, then a loud pop was heard and a sea of endless stars was seen and the boy's injures were treated".

River grins fondly "later that night the kind shadow who had cared for the boy blood adopted him thus Harry James Potter died, but wizards are troublesome beings they are going to want me to do that which i can not become again".

Her eyes take on a cloudly shine even as a very well knowing Law holds her from behind his hands resting on their unborn "soon the truth shall come to light and the wizards are going to want their boy who lived yet Harry is long dead".

"I am a female, i am a mother and i am River Eridanus, never shall i be a male again, a father ever, nor shall Harry Potter rise from his grave, this i vow on my oath" Law's hold on her tightens slightly.

Gale is shocked at the fact that his mother was once a male and he cant help but look at his father wondering a single key thing "did you know all of this?" Law rolls his eyes chuckleing under his breath his tone soft "of course i knew, i was right beside your mother every single step of our journey we walked to reach our dream...".

Law looks at each of his pups with pride, love, worry shining in his golden eyes "our shared dream was worth every price we've paid, but our..." Law trails off as if he refuses to say the rest out loud and River leans into his chest knowing that their both in pain, Severus sighs knowingly looking at Noir tiredly.

"Are my battle claws still here in the spot where i left them?, or did you sell them to the Goblin's just to piss me off?" Noir simply waves his hand towards the stairs that lead farther up the tower, and Severus leaves the room to reclaim what belongs to him although the raven does have both Icarus and Anubis follow him, their parents watching with sad yet knowing eyes.

* * *

The twins wonder why the raven had them follow him to the last inside floor of the tower, but soon they gain their answer as they watch Severus for the first time in many years as he silently transform's into his true form as a Thirio, large raven wings rip from his back while his normal human feet soon become talons and a black thorny feather rune appears under his right eye.

Heading to a mid size wooden crate Severus soon pulls out a pair of talons made of black leather with long carved blades for claws, getting them on in much the manner one would a glove the raven soon stands proud wearing his battle claws once more, the metal claws hit the stone floor with a odd sound as he walks over to the twins.

Kneeling down to look them in their golden eyes Severus says seriously "Noir, your parents and i have been talking about the future... and we think that it would be best for Icarus to stay here with Noir to learn his trade, while Anubis returns to Astral with the rest of us but instead of going home with your parents... Anubis you would be staying with my wife Final and i to learn my own trade... but the fact remains that these matters are for the both of to decide it is after all your future".

The raven leaves the room and the twins to their thoughts returning to the rest of the family, resting their foreheads together soon two pairs of the same golden eyes lock 'the road to your dream is now before you...but' **'and the journey to your back up plan is also before you...but'.**

The twins tighten their holds on one another 'bu **t we well** be torn **apart** from **each other, so** shall we decide **as one** deer **twin** mine?' they pull at the other's soul before pulling even more until two pairs of golden eyes can see two different future's.

The first scene they see is a scene of a much older 15 year old Icarus, wearing sleeveless blue shirt, sleeveless white ankle length coat, gray pants, silver armlets and anklets and a pair of battle claws on his talons formerly normal feet, Icarus leaning calmly against tower's gateway arch waiting for something, a knowing look in his golden eyes and a cold smile on his face, as a small group of travelers appear at the top of the tower for judgement.

While the second scene they see is a scene of a much older 15 year old Anubis, wearing a golden hoop earring in his left ear still, black pants, black shirt, a blood red trench coat, no shoes, golden armlets and anklets, Anubis is at a unknown Town's graveyard a grave keepers shovel in hand and the dead bodies of grave robbers at his feet killed by his pack of jackal's.

Their souls return to their bodies as the twins return to the now instead of watching the future, then with knowing eyes they head back to the rest of the family walking hand in hand, their mother is the first to greet them with a hug and a kiss on the foreheads, their father nuzzles them gently with a soft mutter of "pups" under his breath making both boys laugh happily.

Noir and Severus are standing near one another so Icarus goes to take hold of Noir's hand while Anubis does the same with Severus then both boy's take hold of the other's free hand, as they say as one "we accept our chosen paths" the two old war dog share knowing smirks before brushing away their respective students newly falling tears, both Severus and Noir knowing that the twins are afraid and who wouldn't be, after all everyone is afraid of the unknown and what horrors the future may hold.

So for the time being they do their best ease the children's fear's, soon enough too soon in fact the whole family returns to Hogwarts with Salazar wanting to make a shocking entrance while Noir and Ches go explore the castle with most of their grandchildren, only Severus, Law, River and Gale re-enter the great hall to deal with wizards.

* * *

All three adult males are in front of River blocking from view while Tom has already returned to his sister's shadow to try to guard her and her unborn from farther harm, when the wizards see Severus's true form instead of the false one they know some gasp in shock and some even scream in fear, while other's like those that are in his house are silent not giving anything away.

However Dumbledore, McGonagall and the newly arrived Potter's none of them have any problems with walking right up to the small family and to begin saying words as Lily leads the charge "where is my son and Severus? what happened to you why do you look like that?" the raven rolls his eyes but says nothing instead letting the woman the three of them are guarding to speak as River says harshly "i really should thank you Lily".

Lily and the wizards are confused by her words until River smiles a not very nice smile filled with fangs as she purrs darkly "after all it is thanks to you being such a fucking terrible mother, that made Harry realize he never wanted to be a parent like you turned out be, no he wanted to be a wonderful caring loving mother who would and has killed for her children, so tell me Lily? are you going to behave or am i going to have to remove yet another threat to my children's lives".

Lady Potter looks horrified at River's words as does James but he mostly looks pissed as he takes a step forward his tone filled with anger "now listen here young ma...lady!, you well not talk to your mother in this rude manner, you are going to get rid of those bastard's you call children and marry Ron Weasley seeing as you can no longer marry his sister Ginny...….!".

Lord Potter doesn't get to finish his rant of stupidity, due to Law having the blade of his scythe pressed against his now bleeding throat, fangs bared in ice cold rage as he says emotionlessly "No you listen here you little wizard bitch!, no one and i mean absolutely no one fucks with the love of my life, and if you people even think about killing My pups i am going to hunt down everyone that you have ever loved and kill them before repeating the same thing over and over again until only you remain then i am going to make you cry for a death you shalt receive, so don't fuck with my family".

Law allows James to fall to the floor, the wolf looks away from the man in disgust due to smell of piss, instead walking up to his mate and kissing her lovingly before wrapping his long tail around her in a possessive manner to witch her own response is just as disturbing to the watching wizards she simply runs her hand though the fur of his tail a clear warning to any who see it, one that clearly states Mine.

Gale chuckles fondly at his parents actions, knowing very well that if his father wanted to he could have killed everyone kin this room six times over in the last ten minutes of their being here, although the fact he didn't return his scythe to it's seal means that his parents have decided that the people in front of them are threats to the family, Dumbledore only proves Gale's theory.

putting on a clearly false grandfatherly front as the old man acts like he has any power over his mother as Dumbledore says in false kindness and true disappointment "now now there's no need for such threats, i am sure that the Potter's only want the best for their daughter, and wanting the best means that you are going to have to learn how to control your magic or it may harm you or someone you hold dear, now then come along my dear girl you need to prepare for the first task and you've much to learn in that time frame".

Gale can almost hear his uncle Tom cursing out in parselmouth but that is to understood after all, the five of them are all pissed off by the old man's words, but none so more then Salazar who enters the great hall riding on top of massive basilisk the great snake lowers himself to allow Salazar to safely keep his balance, turning to gently pet his deadly old friend **$thank you my friend, now i believe it is time for you to return to your own family, be safe brother$** scales cross against scales as the great snake nuzzles Salazar giving him a silent goodbye.

After the basilisk leaves the castle, Salazar turns his cold silver eye towards Dumbledore while the snake stands beside both his favorite students Gale and River both give him respectful bows as they say together "Teacher" **$Teacher$** nodding his head briefly to acknowledge their respect towards their master, Salazar returns his deadly gaze to Dumbledore as the snake says in a dark hiss "i am afraid that your mistaken, River has masterly control over her magic like almost all adult Rheo and besides why in twin moon's would i ever let my hatchling learn at Hogwarts to begin with?".

"Are you just forgetful or are you stupid to undermine the fact that Gale is fighting in his mother's place, as River is unable to fight in a challenge due to being pregnant even if she wasn't with child Gale would still be fighting in her place due to his contract with the spirit of the goblet, now back the fuck down and let see the fools who throw away my hatchling just because she has a gift to speak" Lily and James pale rapidly.

Luka deciding that enough is far to long over due, helps out by holding up his own parents at finger point both Potters paling even more then they already were knowing all to well how gifted their son is at wandless magic to the point they never had to buy him a wand, Luka's tone is ice cold "tell them it is past time that you confess your to crimes, tell them about how my little br...big sister pleaded for me to save her from James that day, of how she cried in my arms every time James hit her for even looking at let alone speaking to a snake then he would harm her before he killed the snake in front of her, of how Lily turned a blind eye as to the happenings of her own family, confess your sin's" unwilling to confess in front of three schools worth of people the potters leave Hogwarts, leaving with only the pain of knowing their son truly hates them for what they did.

River hugs Luka close her voice gentle "thank you little brother" grinning happily "any time big sister, so who is this lover of your and do i need to have a talk with him?" many eyes roll at the young wizards words, River simply smirks before grabbing onto Law pulling him into a loving kiss uncaring of the many people watching.

Unknown to River the adult males of her family have gained a small amount of respect for the young wizard, he is one of a rare breed one of those with common sense and unyielding will unwilling to bend knee to anyone but family, and it is very clear to everyone in the castle that Luka and his parent haven't been family in a very long time.

Turning amused duel eyes toward her blushing brother River smirks as she says in a soft purr like tone "does that answer your question little brother?" his blush darkens ten fold at his sister's teasing words, but almost none of them are ready for the enraged cry from a nearby female as red haired witch fires a spell at River only for Law to take the attack in her place, as the angery girl say enraged "No! you took him away from me Harry was mine, and you killed him you evil whore!".

However not even three seconds later upon harming one of River's family, does Hogwarts get rid of the threat to sanctuary of River's family by teleporting one Ginevra Weasley straight into a holding cell located in the lowest level of the castle created by Salazar himself for just such an event.

* * *

However things only go down hill from that forth second onward, Law hits the floor unmoving quickly followed River half a minute later they both stop breathing, Salazar starts barking out orders like the war General he is "General Midnight quickly go get General Noir and Colonel Ches, we're going to need some powerful help" Severus salutes his fellow General a action that is retuned before he transforms into his raven form knowing it well be faster.

Gale the good doctor he is, is already looking for damage and a care Salazar kneels beside Law's unawakening form banishing the wolf's shirt revealing which would normally be his bond and oath markings but now only his bond marking remains, drawing in a sharp breath Salazar hiss's his rage "fuck this is worse then i had thought it would be" **$Tom tell me what's going on with River$.**

The shadow doesn't leave his sister's shadow not even as he says grimly **$That bitch used a severing curse, now River's oath mark is gone and worse yet still both parents and unborn are dying, we need to somehow get Astral to give them another oath mark before they disappear completely, hurry Teacher they don't have much time I'd say an hour at most and that's pushing it past the limit with my slowing down their death$.**

More scales appear on Salazar his fang start dripping poison as he draws on more of his power, Gale does what can to try to save his youngest unborn siblings, Severus returns with Ches and Noir having left the children with the centaurs in the forest knowing they well protect the young one's from harm they treasure children almost as much as the Astral's do, "where do you need us Sal" the snake says nothing for a full two seconds "get some blood from Gale then all three of you start gathering your power like i am, we need too put plan S action A into effect" the three astral war dogs pale at the mention of plan S action A.

Noir gets some blood from gale who doesn't bother to stop working while this happens, Ches says shocked "are you sure this is the only way?" Salazar nod grimly "both of their oath's marks have disappeared as a result of a severing curse that Law took in River's place fired by a female who is now in a holding cell of my own making, so yes this is the only way" the Cheshire cat looks ready to cry over the fates of her children but she doesn't shed a single tear instead gathering her power which forces her into her feline form.

After half an hour of gathering their power the four war dogs stand between River and Law's rapidly disappearing bodes, holding hands while chanting, magic, blood, thorns, feathers, and shadows dance around law and River in a endless loop, Gale pales looking sick when his starts bleeding and he realizes that her water broke.

And the doctor knows the little one's aren't going to make it because it is still to early for them to be born, but he knows it is to dangerous for them to stay so he deliver's the twin girls, cleaning them gently with magic before wrapping them in a blanket and holding them close to his heart he doesn't bother to stop his tears when they take their first and final breaths in this world.

Then all to soon Gale is left holding the small crystal ball the soul of a Rheo, and the rapidly growing cold corpse of a infant Anthropos, while Luka guards his family against Dumbledore with the help of his girlfriend Susan, along side Draco and Luna.

Astral wonders why four of her children have summoned her spirit to Earth, but upon seeing her favorite oath bond children now oathless while laying on the floor disappearing at a alarming rate, Astral know why and she acts without their having to ask her to do so, gently pushing four of her war children away from her goal, she materializes into solid form that of a ageless very naked woman made of stars and stardust endlessly flowing long hair and glowing rainbow eyes.

Her four war children and the oath children's child who is careful of the dead one's he holds in his arms all bow respectfully towards her knowing in their soul who and what she is, but Astral pays them little mind at the moment, placing hands on their bond marks where their thorns once layed she kiss's their foreheads starting with Law and ending with River power flowing around the three of them.

Slowly but surely they stop disappearing instead the damage is reversed, but she still looks at them sadly knowing she can not turn but time not on an oath timer nor a natural death like the littlest one's had, lovingly kissing their forehead once more Astral stands heading towards the war children hugging each of them starting with Ches, Salazar and ending with Severus and Noir both of whom she holds a little longer having missed them dearly, moving towards Gale she watches him with worry filled eyes when he asks tearfully "can you bring the little one's back great mother?" shaking her head mournfully she places gentle kiss's on the dead one's remains before wiping away Gales tears hugging him tightly before she disappears altogether returning home to watch over the rest of her children.

* * *

Slowly opening her eyes she see's Law holding her close while they lay in a bed in the hospital wing, knowing his mate is awake he starts petting her hair gently growling in a soothing manner knowing it is going to hit her even harder then it hit him when he woke up, sitting up taking River with him as he does so.

Law allows her to look around the room waiting until her gaze lands on the blanket covered cradle, she doesn't need to look under the blanket to know lays underneath, River just breaks down sobbing into his chest for the heavy loss of their last litter, while the wolf tightens his hold on her in a painful manner he doesn't stop growling, far too hurt to pained to say words so he growl to sooth his mate.

Even Dumbledore flinches when the heart piercing mournful scream rips though the whole castle "NNNOOOO MY BABIES NNNNOOOOOO!" and Ginny starts to sob regretting what she did upon hearing the mournful howls of the parents who just found out they lost their youngest children, but as she sits in the cold wet cell that has been her only friend for the past week she seems to understand that not even her own mother can save her, Ginny is going to die for being a Monster.

* * *

Thank you for reading and please review :3


	7. Freedom? or Fate?

I'm Disabled so there are going to be mistakes.

Harry potter-X-multiple-crossover's

I do not own Harry potter or any of the characters, places, or items within it. The only thing that I own is my own ideas and OC's and nothing else. I also do not own the crossovers in the story as well. All rights go to the original owner.

Remember this is fanfiction the only limit is your ambition.

"Talking"

 **$parselmouth$**

'Thinking or thought's'

"Talking on the phone"

 _Words on paper_

 _Memories or flashback's_

 **Sadistic**

 **place/time and time-skips**

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

On with the story

 **Warning** My pc is not working, so i have to write on my phone, so spelling is going to off due to my phone being unable to spell-check.

- **place Hogwarts -time Unknown-**

- _No ones pov-_

Madam Bones, Mr and Mrs. Weasley are all able to instantly pick out the mourning parents from their rather large family, the mother holding two out of her three youngest children close while the oldest four children and the father are silently standing protectively behind them, watching mutely along with their three oldest family members along side the rest of Hogwarts and it's other guests as one of their youngest and one of their oldest members do something strange and unknown to the wizards.

Severus runs his blood across the feather rune under his eye and soon wind begins blowing wildly as a elegant long silver grave digger shovel with a flowing black silk ribbon tied to the hilt appears in his left hand, his black raven wings flare sending feathers flying wildly as he holds the greatest tool of a gravekeeper in front his stone still form chanting in a tongue only known to gravekeepers as glowing white runes appear on Severus, his weapon and the ground upon which the shovel is being held over.

Soon many designs of glowing runes are woven and the raven takes a step back allowing his young apprentice to do his part, watching with sharp eyes as Anubis slowly walks into the maze of runes until he reaches the core gently laying his younger siblings remains in the very center, as the jackal whispers a prayer for the dead "may you both find peace in the afterlife, never too wake from your final sleep" as the runes appear on his form as well before he leaves the rune cradle to watch his master finish one of special very rare duty's of a gravekeeper.

Law places a firm hand on his shaking mate's shoulder grounding both of them as they watch Severus do as they requested of him, the raven re-enters the rune cradle feathers turning blade like as they pierce into stone floor of the great hall dead center on only certain runes while he kneels down beside the twin's remains, his shovel hovering in the air a few inches above them while spinning like a fan blade, as he bows his head, eyes growing darker, his large wings moving forward to hide their remains from everyone but his and Astral's gaze's.

The runes glow brighter as he begins to speak in a silkily, very calming, leveled yet warm tone of voice "rest now Artemis Charon, Selene Charon rest and sleep protected in our embrace" Severus and the twin's remains vanish completely only leaving behind the feeling of darkness and it's welcoming warmth not even the runes are there anymore, the wizards who watched this rare event are shocked that someone they thought they knew was even able to sound so caring and had such a power.

But all River does is give her wolf a tearful smile which he returns as the wolf nuzzles her mournfully, after five or so minutes Severus returns alone with his weapon in his right hand, his still darkened gaze locked on both River and Law, as the raven walks towards them.

What Severus does next shocks the wizards even more then they already were before, as the gravekeeper silently starts kneeling down to one knee his head bowed, shovel placed in front of him his eyes closed, his right hand hanging by his side, his left hand over his heart, wings tucked closed his voice is still the same as before.

"On behalf of my graveyard as well as our great mother, I thank you both for allowing us to return those beloved little one's to our embrace" both River and Law bow their heads respectfully towards the gravekeeper still kneeling before them as they say warmly together "on behalf of our lost little one's, We thank you for their fitting names as well as their eternal sanctuary" both parties leave their bows at the same time.

Severus locking eyes with both parents before nodding silently, then petting Anubis on the head for a job well done today, before letting the knowledge greedy pup inspect his master's weapon to which the pup grins happily.

line break

Mr and Mrs. Weasley walk towards River and Law along with Madam Bones, but six out of their seven children block the wizards path Anubis still has his master weapon in hand now pointed at the three adults in front of them Haru's tone is cold "why should we trust you people?, to trust that you wont harm our parents any farther then that little bitch already has with her surprise attack?" Molly bristles at the insult to her daughter but she doesn't say anything about the bull's cursing.

However just cause the wizards don't say or do anything else but stare at the site of children protecting adults, doesn't mean said adults take the protection laying down, Severus and Noir grab their respective students harshly, as does Salazar who has Viper held close to his side as the younger snake try's to break his iron hold, Kisa is also trying to do just that with Ches with the Tiger failing as well, Gale has Levi held tightly by his long ears making the heart weak rabbit flinch.

Law just flat out knocks Haru onto his back by throwing his second oldest over his shoulder and holding the bull down with a single foot to the chest, once almost all her children are restrained by an adult, River mutters under her breath about troublesome brats before she says harshly, coldly and in such a tone of voice that her children know they've really fucked up this time.

"Are you truly so ungrateful for the lives you've been lucky enough to survive long enough to even live!, tell us, tell your father and i, tell him, tell me, tell us does your Uncle really need to fellow in your grandfather's foot steps by waiting for you all to grow to adulthood only to kill you, as you walk down a busy street, eat dinner, make love, sleep in your bed, does your beloved uncle really need to kill his loved one's because your all too stupid to let us fucking keep you safe, after all what use do you have for lives your simply throwing away?".

River didn't even make half way though her speech before she started to sobbing into her hands, Law has his hands held so tightly into fists that their bleeding as he grinds his fangs, then Gale asks something important something he hasn't asked since he was a child "what are those thorn markings you both bare" their parents and the other family adults flinch but duel eyes cross with gold eyes nether moving or saying anything.

River banishes Law's shirt revealing his markings her gaze is locked on the single remaining thorn of their oath mark her tone hoarse "ask your grandfather if you manage to some how met him one day" thinking that it is just the same answer that he and his younger siblings have always received, the doctor is about to walk out of Hogwarts with Levi unwillingly along for the ride, only for him to stop short of making it out of the great hall doors when his mother continues to speak.

"Because nether your father nor i shall be there to answer that question" at those 13 words Gale turns back damm near teleporting to his mother's side allowing Levi to leave his hold to crawl into their mother's lap, she simply runs her hand though his red hair mindful of his ears but her gaze never leaves that of her oldest son's own as she states calmly "in one years time on the date 4x-13xx-24680xxxxx, on the very day blessed by astral herself the anniversary of our oath fulfilled, your father and i well die at midnight".

Gale starts shaking slightly along with Haru and Levi as their four younger siblings begin crying-sobbing silently-mutely, the four oldest members of the family gain grim looks yet say nothing, however upon looking at both his parents white Haru turns into black Haru, enraged he shouts up to the man holding him down and the woman sitting across from them.

'How could you two possibly smile, this isn't some simple bullshit you can simply ignore and smile at to make it go away, stop smiling god dammit!" their smiles only widen as Law states in a warm loving calm tone "we shall die without a single regret, your still pups now but one day after you have pups of your own you'll understand, why just like the turn of the seasons that dreams too change from time to time every so often, why all dreams must come to an end and why every dreamer must one day never wake up at dawn" he allows Haru to stand up before drawing the bull into a tight hug.

line break

Yet Law's gaze is on the three wizards who have been silently listening to every word he and his pack has said, his tone is emotionless "so the parents of my youngest pups murderer and a female Bone's" they look shocked that the wolf even knows who they are Madam Bones is the one to speak first "did you know someone from my family?" the smirk that appears on his lips isn't kind in any sense of the word as Law states cheerfully.

"Know is a word used for someone you actively surround yourself with, however the word knew is far more fitting a word for this matter, after all i knew three Bone's" his smirk takes a rather evil turn before he continues speaking "the first Bones drowned in Rust Coves water's, the second Bones i turned inside out after he catnapped my cub Kisa, and the third Bones is the only one who didn't die by my hands Warden killed him after gaining the info he wanted" Madam Bones may look pale with horror but she is still a force not to dealt with carelessly or... so she thought.

Her voice is hard and harsh "for the murder of two man and the aided murder of a third, your going to..." she is cut off when law starts laughing like he had just heard the best joke of his life before he all but purrs darkly "so you would seek justice for a pedophile, a child-napper and a slave trader, this is why people like you aren't in my line's of work, now then enough foolish talk can we get on with the reason as to why you three are here today of all day's?".

Dumbledore decides to finally show up just in time to answer that question "i called them here to see about young Ms. Weasley future" River's eyes flash dangerously "that is where your all mistaken, after all what future are you speaking of when her fate has already been decided".

Mrs. Weasley steps forward intent on saving her only daughter "by whom? by you?" Salazar smirks "no not by us, but by Astral herself, this may be Earth but Astral law's still rule inside of Hogwarts, i am not a wizard so why would i follow your laws when i helped make this school?, Astral law has always stated that those who harm children are to be tortured before death but for those who kill children the punishment is far worse".

His cold silver eye locks onto the enraged witch mother in front of him "your daughter is going to die, make no delusions of that fact, she in a fit of jealous rage almost killed four of my family members, but worse yet still she only succeeded in killing two of our youngest members twin infant girls".

"Who didn't even get to take more then a single breath in this world, they didn't even get the chance to be given their first names by their parents, instead Severus a gravekeeper had to give those children their first and last names today before he buried them in his graveyard".

The raven stands beside the snake as the other continues speaking "names are the second most important thing for any Astral second only to the safety, the well being and the life of any child be they family or not, be they Astral or not".

"And those who harm or kill a child are in turn killed by the one who named that child or a stand in, in the event that the one who named them is dead, and as the gravekeeper who named them that means instead of their parents killing their murderer, Severus is going to be the one to kill your daughter who in the eyes of Astral herself isn't a child anymore due to being of age now at age 13".

The raven ignores the pleading woman who is in front of him begging for her daughters life but all he does is stare at her coldly before vanishing to complete his final duty in the naming ceremony for murdered children, although he does take Anubis along so his young student can watch a fully turned gravekeeper work, the same duty that Anubis shall have to carry out once he is turned and then given his own shovel after finishing his apprenticeship under Severus.

It seems like forever but in reality it only takes Severus one hour to return to the great hall, mostly clean minus some blood here and there, a blood covered shovel in his right hand and a grinning Anubis resting on his hip held in place by his left hand, the pup has something wrapped up bloody Hogwarts robs, the raven stands in front of the Weasley couple in a calm manner he places Anubis onto his feet, watching with fond eyes as the pup hands the bundle to Molly.

Shaky hands unwrap the bundle which soon hits the floor with a sickening sound when it is revealed to by the severed head of Ginny Weasley her face frozen in pure unadulterated fear, the head rolls until it hits the feet of Dumbledore who looks sick upon seeing the smile on Severus's lips as he purrs happily cleaning the blood away from his mouth.

After words he begins cleaning the blood off of his weapon "such a truly thoughtful apprentice i have, for Anubis to want to gave you something to bury, after all there isn't anything else left but that head over there, finally i have a child to teach the important things in a gravekeepers life too, so i can longer afford to pull any punches nor play with my food while working".

Turning shining dark eyes towards Law and River the raven purrs out thankfully "i thank you both for my first actual meal in many years" River being the doctor she is pissed, at the mention of the raven's less then healthy diet, she has now basically teleported to his side checking over him in a irritated manner "your telling me that you've been eating normal food since you got to Earth" a slow nod is her answer and she doesn't like that answer, grabbing a dagger and a nearby cup River throws out the nasty smelling juice inside the cup before walking right up to Salazar and staring at him.

Hissing in irritation at his hatchlings endless stare the snake takes the dagger from her hand and deeply cutting his palm filling the cup with his blood, River wordlessly heals his hand before forcing the cup into Severus's hands "drink willingly or i am going to force you to drink...".

She doesn't even have to finish speaking before the raven basically downs the blood eyes closed enjoying the rich taste, he would have liked to share with his child but... Severus decides against the idea when River looks ready to kill him if he doesn't finish his meal instead of sharing it.

Banishing the cup after he finishes only then does River speak again "why haven't you been eating proper meals for someone such as your kind" feeling more then slightly annoyed the raven sneers at the doctor revealing blood covered fangs "what did you believe that people here on Earth actively practice cannibalism, or dig up their dinner from graveyards or pick them up fresh off the side of the road or kill a passerby for dinner, like the gravekeepers and the cannibals do at home" he rolls his dark eyes scoffing at the looks of horror and sick disgust from the wizards.

Madam Bones is getting ready to speak, but Severus has his shovel pointed at her in a instant, his tone harsh hard and cold "your not locking me away for doing my job or for feeding upon the corpse of a child murderer, and with no one here for you to defend i would say that your job here is done, so why stick around this hell hole longer then needed" doing the smart thing Madam Bones leaves along with the mourning Weasley couple, before Severus decides to make them Anubis's first meal.

And once again Dumbledore is left raging at the fact almost all of his plans have started failing, ever since arrival of River and her so called family, some how they've even turned his own spy against him., what's to happen next Tom appearing out of thin air screaming in fear about flesh eating rabbits?.

line break

Gale doesn't pay any mind to his fellow play-mates as he walks into the area that holds the dragon he is facing, he ignores the roar of the wizards and their voices the only thing he pays any mind too is the very pissed off and destressed mother dragon in front of him, letting his natural magic flow gently around his being, Gale closes his eyes walking towards the clearly destressed female.

He may not speak snake but he can speak in any other tongue but snake this skill lucky for him also includes dragon, he lets out a long raspy yet somehow soft hiss "what is wrong, maybe i can be of service i am a doctor nor am i a wizard" the look in her scale guarded eyes makes him what to kill someone as she sobs out her response "my eggs, please not my eggs!, they'll die i need to get to my eggs!" she strains against the chain keeping her just a few inches away from her nest.

Calling forth his name sake he sends a gale of razor sharp wind towards her chains cutting though them like butter, he ignores the screams of fear from the wizards standing between the nest and the newly arrived dragon handlers who are drawing closer glowing duel eyes narrow in rage when the dragon mother's pain filled sob cuts though him "no noo nooo they died, my eggs are dead my little one's are gone!".

Upon hearing the raw emotion in her voice something in Gale just snaps, for the first time in his life since he take on his last name and town marking Gale changes again only this time it's a wild whirlwind of tail, wings, scales, horns, spikes, fangs, claws until there is a male Hungarian horntail with his hair and eye coloring instead of the normal colors.

His eyes lock with her golden ones and they know one another without words, things like their names, pasts, why how the other came to be here and how lonely they have both been, without even realizing it until it is far to late change anything Earth and Astral bless their loneliness with an oath bond and a new pair of souls to match the other's own along with new forms both human and dragon.

All those watching the mother dragon and the newly dragon Gale are even more shocked when a massive color changing crystal ball of light traps both of them inside it and their bodies start vanishing like smoke, staring at her brother Earth who returns Astral's gaze the pair of living world's work together weaving fate's threads changing matter and life themselves and binding two lonely souls to their news forms, they decide to use a pair of extinct dragon breeds for the dragon forms light fury and night fury respectively.

Gale takes shape first instinctively becoming a male light fury with the same coloring he had when he was a Hungarian horntail for all of five minutes, the former Hungarian horntail female becomes a female night fury with black scales and golden eyes, however both of their left tail fins are gray in color branded with their thirty thorn oath marks, Gale retains his original human with his dragons tail, while his new bonded partner gains a human form.

That of a 13 year old woman with long spiky black hair and golden eyes, she also retains her dragons tail, she is wearing sleeveless white shirt, a tan ankle length skirt, no shoes, smiling at one another at their work well done the world siblings disappear and only Gale wakes up shortly after words.

He says nothing instead he simply carry's his new bonded in a bridal style carry, using his new found tail to grab the fake golden egg from the cold dead nest on his way out of the fighting ring he still doesn't pay the wizards any mind, doesn't even stay long enough to see what score the wizards stupidly decide to give him for getting a meaningless false egg, it doesn't make up for the loss of yet more beloved young one's lives.

line break

Nova wakes up sobbing still raw with pain due to the loss of her little one's, and much like his father does Gale doesnt say anything he simply growls in what he hopes is a soothing manner fo his partnar, this is how his family finds them they carefully make slow movements towards them unsure of how they well react while their still in such a raw state.

His family seems to accept Nova into the family simple enough, it helps that what just happened to them isnt that odd of an event back home stranger things happen all the time, that it is pretty normal for something like this to happen when Astral gets bored or decides to listen to the hearts wishes of her children souls.

The gentle knowing smile that his mother gives them fills his soul with warmth "Vows? or Marriage?" looking into tear filled gold eyes, duel eyes turn serious as he recalls their shared pain, their shared dream "both" this response greatly surprises his family.

So he gives them the reasson for their oath bond "we are tired of sleeping partnars that never stay past the first night, we are so tired of walking alone" River nods seriously at the grave matter of their oath bond, knowing they did it due to the soul killing loneliness they have both been in for awhole now.

Grinning sharply at the their fellow half breed Salazar and Severus say as one "we bless both, after all you need a third party for the Vows and you need a priest from your hometown for the marriage" Gale and the rest of the family stare at the raven who's grin has turned into a evil smirk filled with fangs.

As Severus shows them not only his white town marking that lays beside the black cross a cross made of bones, the mark of Night town's head priest, his family pales at the fact they just found out about the fact he is man with far too many high standing very dangerous jobs.

Law looks tired "and i thought i had to many jobs, ...Midnight you are truly insane" the raven laughs at the wolf's words, and soon enough the family starts to get ready for two more life changing events.

line break

The Yule Ball is already in full swing by the time they arrive amd boy oh boy due they turn heads, because the formal clothes the wizards are use to seeing, and the formal clothes that the ever growing Astral family are wearing are two very different matters, formal clothes which are the night town version of formal clothes.

The children are wearing white silk sleeveless shirts, white silk pants-ankle length skirts, no shoes, braided leather neckless with a single silver bell held between two blessed gold coins, they the black painted numbers of their ages on their left shoulders and the first letter of their race on their right shoulders painted in white.

The adult males are wearing black slik pants, no shoes, feathers, scales, fangs, claws, bones, silver bells and blessed gold coins braided into the blood red silk sash around their waist's, thair have no shirts on baring their backs, chests, their night town markings as well as other markings freely.

Unlke the children the adult males do not bare their age on their shoulders instead painted in blood they have a M for Marriage, a V for Vows or a N for none to state which they are or if they are single, although they do have the first letter of their race on their right shoulders painted in blood.

The adult females are wearing ankle length black silk skirts, no shoes, feathers, scales, fangs, claws, bones, silver bells and blessed gold coins braided into their hair, they wear black silk ribbon chest bindings that only cover their breasts, freely baring their night town markings as well as other markings and their stomachs freely, the same type of ribbons are wrapped around their ankles and wrists before flowing long to touch the floor.

They bare the same paint as the adult males do, only the adult females have a thorn painted in blood on their stomachs, one thorn for every child that female has had be they living or not, or no thorns if the female hasnt had any children.

However Nova and Gale are wearing silver-gold versions of the adults formal clothes, Nova has six painted thorns for the six eggs she recently lost, she and Gale bare a F for ther race letter which is now a new race being Fury, while they dont have any painted letters for being bonded or single.

The whole family turns heads as they head towards the center of the great hall, having decided to do the wedding first before the Vows, Severus has Gale and Nova inter lock the fingers of their left hands while resting their foreheads againat the others, the raven holds the joined left hands in his hands power flowing though them simple enough.

"Do you Gale Wizard of your own free will, truly take Nova Fury to be your wife, do you promise to love, to protect, to live and to die for her, and in the view of Astral's eyes do you promise to brutally murder anyone who harms her using any means?" Gale doesn't look away from his bride "i do".

Moving on to Nova Severus states once again as his power flares stronger "Do you Nova Fury of your own free will, truly take Gale Wizard to be your husband, do you promise to love, to protect, to live and to die for him, and in the view of Astral's eyes do you promise to brutally murder anyone who harms him using any means?" Nova doesn't look away from her groom "i do".

A small flash of white light appears "then as the high priest of Night town i gave you both my blessing on your union, you may now dance with your bride" then Severus lets their joined hands go revealing the pair of silver dragon wedding bands on held on their left ring fingers.

Gale kiss's her forehead before he begins to lead Nova into a slow waltz whistling a tune sharply yet soothingly before he begins to sing that same tune.

I'll swim and sail on savage seas

With never a fear of drowning

And gladly ride the waves of life

If you would marry me

No scorching sun nor freezing cold

Will stop me, on my journey

If you will promise me your heart

Nova begins singing along side him in a soothing yet warm tone.

And love

And love me for eternity

My dearest one, my darling dear

Your mighty words astound me

But I've no need for mighty deeds

When I feel your arms around me.

He smirks spinning her around before slowing their dance again.

But I would bring you rings of gold

I'd even sing you poetry " **oh, would you?"**

And I would keep you from all harm

If you would stay beside me.

Using his magic Gale makes silver and gold swirl around them as they dance in the air.

I have no use for rings of gold

I care not for your poetry

I only want your hand to hold.

Nova sends her husband a loving smile as they twist and turn across the air.

I only want you near me.

He returns her smile and they lock eyes as they slowly begin to dance towards the floor again.

To love and kiss to sweetly hold

For the dancing and the dreaming

Through all life's sorrows

And delights

I'll keep your laugh inside me

I'll swim and sail a savage seas

With never a fear of drowning

I'd gladly ride the waves so white

And you will marry me...

They end both their song and the their dance by Gale dipping Nova before kissing his wife on the lips gently, their family give their happy cheerful hopeful responses as a result.

Salazar gives them his greatest wishs for their union before he takes over the blessings, the one's used for their Vows.

Handing Gale and Novas joined hands between his hands with his magic and stardust dancing across all four hands "Do you both vow upon your soul's, never to take another Lover".

Their eyes never stray "we do" and then he continues "Do you both vow upon your heart's, to love to keep safe any and all children you may have with one another".

The snakes hold on their hands tightens "we do" before saying seriously "Do you vow upon your bond, never to truly part from one another, to follow the other always even in death".

Salazar releases their hands as the pair transforms into their fury forms before flying up into the air in a almost mating dance of sorts "we do" they rest their foreheads against the others as they finish their Vows and return to the floor for the second time that day.

Landing in front of their blesser Salazar says warmly while letting his stardust magic weave a gray celtic knot band into the pairs left wrists "I give you both my blessing on your union and hope that you remain happy as one soul".

Salazar shakes Gales hand and places a fatherly kiss on Novas forehead, doing the same acions with Law and River before the snake leaves Hogwarts to visit his home in iceland and then two days later the one in greenland.

line break

Three weeks later Draco doesnt even flinch even Viper wraps around his neck in her snake form hissing destressed and flaring her wings running a hand though her scales he tone is calm "what's the matter Viper?" she rolls her eyes at the fact Draco cant speak snake before transforming back into her normal form.

Which results in the ten year sitting in his lap her hands on his shoulders and her nose pressed almost painfully into his neck, while he keeps running his hand across the scales on her back between her wings waiting for her repeat her words in a way he can understand.

"Levi is gone i cant find him anywhere, Gale needs to give him his monthly check up" looking a little more then alermed Draco stands up carring the little snake on his hip on his way out of the great hall Draco notices the stare that Law gives him silently telling the younger male that the two of them shall be having a talk later about his hatchling.

The two of them search the rest of the castle but they dont find the rabbit anywhere, Law gets involved at hearing this, so he transforms into his wolf form allowing his mate to ride on his back as they search for their lost bunny.

River use her magic to allow Law to walk on top of the lakes surface, the wolf stops walking near the center as he howls alerting his pack he has found Levi's location, Law growls letting River know he can smell three other scents below the water and that he can hear their heart beats but Levi and one other heart's are very weak, the very pissed off pair return to the others.

Dumbledore almost gets his face bashed in by Gale when the doctor storms into the staff meeting and grabs the old man by his way to long beard hissing out fire "where the fuck in twin moons is my patient!" trying to calm the cleary pissed off man holding his beard hostage "now now there is no need to be so angery, young Levi and the others are perfecrily safe, you just need to be patient and wait untill later today whsn the second task begins...!".

Pulling harder on the to long beard clearly Gale doesnt give a flying fuck what the old man has to say "you just fucked with the wrong doctors patient, Levi has a weak heart and if i dont check him over every month he isnt going to live long enough to reach adulthood, our old man said he could hear two weak heart beats under lakes water who else did you just fuck without their permission".

The laugh of his uncle Tom stops Gale from burning off the old man's beard, the doctor can feel the shade hiding in his shadow as his dark silkly vioce rings out " **enough nephew, you best focus on saving our little bunny, leave the old fool to me, now go"** litening to his uncle Gale leaves the staff meeting and Tom leaves his shadow instead hidding in shadow of the table.

The Hogwarts staff watch as their boss pales rapidly as a the same vioce from before turns ice cold " **that is the third attack on what's mine professor and after these foolish games your going met me face to face"** Tom stays just long enough to break the legs of the old mans chair thus sending him to the floor and he stays there frozen in shock due to hearing the shadow mans vioce outside of his nightmare, returning to River's shadow the shade purrs happily while he plans to act soon.

A rather cold eye'd Gale simply ignores sveryone as he walks on the lakes surface going towards the center as he waits for the signal to dive in, a few seconds laters finds the still enraged doctor transforming into his light fury form to better get to the lake bottom to reclaim his patient.

The dragon briefly notes that the blonde female seems to ill after entering the cold water and she is forced to return to the docks he can hear her sobs in what sounds like french "Gabrielle im sorry" he moves faster thinking that this Gabrielle is the other weak heart beat.

The fish people dont make any moves to stop the enraged dragon from taking the two sick children away from what would have been their graves, although they do notice that the dragon doesnt even spare the two witch's a single glance on his way back to the surface, the fish people are just happy to be rid of the clearly murderous sky swimmer, but they do hope it is that old wizard who pissed the dragon off so they no longer have to deal with his fishshit.

Fleur is shocked but very thankful when Gale flys out of the water with both his brother and her sister, landing in front of the french woman the dragon returns to his normal form gently laying both children down carefully, summoning hs medical bag grabbing his stethoscope he hears water in both their lungs, he says in sharp french "what are you two and does she have any allergic reactions you can recall".

Blinking a few times at the blunt questions Fleur still answers "we are part veela our grandmother is full blood veela, cold water is a weakness for us and Gabrielle is still only a young hatchling so..." she trails off looking worried, her eyes track Gale's skillful movements as his wind nature magic helps in healing both children at the same time but only untill he can work one on one with wach of them.

He places a slow healing spell over Levi before starting to work with Gabrielle, flames at his finger tips he slowly runs them across her lungs and heart in a pattern of six pulses, he almost grins when she coughs up water but he knows he isnt done yet so summoning his soul the doctor allows whisps of wind and fire to heal any lasting damage done by the wizards.

Placing a kiss on Gabrielle's forehead before moving on to heal his brother, Gale repeats the same treatments but he also does something else, Fleur stares at the weakly pulseing red crystal spider lily that is hovering above the little boy's chest, she see's a few black spots in the crystal and Gale catches her hand tightly in his own when she unknowingly reaches out to touch it.

"It would be best if you didnt carelessly touch my patients heart, you dont know how to use healing magic so it would be in your best interest to keep you hands to yourself" she flinches at being so careless and decides the doctors cold bedside manner is to be exspected when dealing with the safety of his wards.

Fleur watches in awe as the spots fade slightly but dont disappear all the way, the pulseing grows stronger and Gale returns Levi's heart to his chest before doing a once over on both children just to make sure he got everything.

Happy with his work he allows the french woman to take her sister to rest in a place without viewing eyes and the doctor does the same with his brother by taking him right to their waiting mother arms, who grins at him happily "good work" he says nothing simply leaning against his mothers back and going to sleep it has been a long day.

line break

Bristleing at the feeling of something, River cant help but feel that the something is going to mean the death of her oldest son, and she simply wont allow anymore of her children to die before she does.

After having a ten minute staring game with her shadow, River feels her brother leave her shadow and join Gale's shadow without the young man noticing and half a second later the third task begins with the players going into the maze that shall become a graveyard in no time.

If plans go as they should, but when River is around when have other peoples plans ever gone as they should for anyone other then herself?, no bets against her anymore for a very good reasson she have the devils luck.

The first thing Gale see's when he wakes up is the fact he is held against a grave stone in a misty graveyard face to ugly face with the dark lord himself "Harry Potter finally we meet again, but i am afraid that this time you well be the one who dies, tell me boy did those fools at Hogwarts teach you anything?".

Severus would have been proud to see Gale sneering in the same manner the raven does, only this time at the half dead looking wizard before him "Hey walking dead, hate to tell ya this but Harry Potter is already dead" Voldemort returns the sneer ten fold "then who in seven hell's are you boy?".

Soon enough it becomes a game of sharp words and who can out sneer the other "i am not a wizard nor am i Harry Potter, and do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" blinking... oh wait he cant blink, the dark lord starts to wonder if he should be worried about this brats mental health "...no i dont, i never knew her very well purr say ahe left me alone at a young age" the laugh of his uncle cuts off whatever Gale was going to say.

As the shade appears in front of his nephew in shadow form, simply freeing him with shadows "now now. Voldy leave young men with wife's to go home too, out of your games, nehpew has better things to do then play with your ugly scalely ass things like fuck his newly married wife untill nether of them can walk for a week, ya know the good things in life like giving my sister grandchildren soon" Tom banishes a madly blushing Gale back to the Noir's tower.

Glowing duel eyes lock ill red eyes as the shade reveals himself, "Voldy?, did you just fucking call me Voldy!, your nothing but a memory from my book!, how did you get out?" his eyes flash in anger "i shall never be a memeory, you should have known better then to create life Voldy, children tend to find their own parents if left alone on their own, your very much going for the word's shittest father award arent you daddy?" Voldy turns lime green at the thought of... whatever the Tom standing in front of him is... continueing to call him daddy.

Returning to his normal sickly pale color Voldy hiss's out **$ Silence fool i have no children... at least one's that i didnt get to enjoy making! $** fake looking hurt Tom hiss's back childishly **$ asshole guess i get to tell mom! $** it is somthing no man wants to hear from their child amd Voldy actually forgets that Tom isnt hia blood son as the dark lord hiss's out paniced **$ no anyone but your mother!, no you fool! dont you know that there is no hell like a woman scorned! $** Voldy's death eaters are really confused as too what the fuck is currently happening.

But sadly for them the death eaters gain no answers to end their confusion, as Tom JR grins eviilly and thus they watch their lord walk right up to the young man they think is his son...? and start shaking his shoulders rapidly while speaking parselmouth **$ silence!, shut up!, go mute!, but for the love of all that is holy did not tell your mother!** **$** only the death eaters notice Tom's evil smirk Voldy on the other hand see's a knid smile instead as Tom grabs onto the dark lords shoulder and forces the man to shadow travel with the shade.

Noir feels him arrive seconds before River does and both of them see Tom before their family or the wizards do, but only Ches and Noir are beside their son in half a second fretting over him like a new born fawn.

And this piss's the shade off in record time "god dammit stop fussing over me, he didnt touch me ...far long" if Ches looks horrorfied then Noir is beyond simply murderous at finding out Tom let someone who isnt family or his lover touch him.

Noir grabs Tom in a tight hug petting his hair letting his shadows overlap his son's own in a protective manner as the shade king glares death at Voldy who shifts from foot to foot like most men would if they were trying to be brutally killed by someone like Noir's eyes as the man hiss"s out frost.

"You little idiot!, do you want to be crippled? do you want me to kidnap you?, force you to eat your greens? and break your legs so badly that you cant leave for half a year?, it could be like a sleepover at your sister's place only better, a hell lot better pain wise then what your about to go though for letting Voldy over there touch you".

When Tom starts shaking slightly all Noir does is hold hs son tighter his tone is softer but still harsh "little shade, time to get in my shadow" shaking his head Tom refuses making his father growl dangerously, and when Tom's eyes roll into the back of his skull Noir just lets go and Tom falls right into Noir's shadow, Voldy seeing the man who he now thinks is his son bristles at seeing him disappear.

But not as much as Noir bristles at the fact that the dead man in front of him touched his little shade and touch if done wrong could force younger shade's to see the memories of their parent shadow, and very few of Noir's memeories are without great amounts of pain which Tom now has to go though by viewing his fathers view point of his own life events.

Noir doesnt bother hearing what Voldy has to say, the shadow out right be heads him using only his left hand, glaring down the dark lords remains Noir does somethibg not good, hell Salazar and Severus try to stop him, Ches silently sobs knowing her lover has chosen his fate once again.

"Noir don't!, if you do that then Astral well never let you leave your tower again!" the shadow ignores his brother's words, he draws his shadows close using them to destory Voldy's remains before gathering the book, the crown, the cup, the ring, the locket and the snake all of his remaining soul shards and he destory's the soul only leaving Tom's soul being the only thing remaining of the dark lord.

It happens almost instantly glowing chains spring out of Icarus's tower attacking Noir who doesnt bother fighting back, he only smiles brokenily however when the chains grab onto Icarus chaining his grandson only then does the shadow fight back, out right destorying the chains holding him before doing the same with his grandchild's, wiping the four year old's tears away gently.

"If you stay with me, your never going back to Astral again, think carefully about what you want, to stay with a monster like me or to go home" the boy cry's out when more chains appear to replace the destoryed one's they bind Noir tightly.

However the man doesnt seem to notice the snapping of his own bones or the fact his nose is bleeding he only notices the chain burns on Icarus, silently healing the burns Noir gives his most beloved grandchild a loving smile, while he forces Tom to leave his shadow and go rejoin River's shadow instead.

The scent of Ches's tears finally reach him and slowly painfully Noir looks at the breaking feline the one he still loves more then his love for life, he knows it is his fault again "i broke you again and i wont be able to make it up to you this time, and for that Cheshire i am truly so very sorry my beloved" he does something cruel something that shouldnt be possable for him to even do.

"I Noir Eridanus release Cheshire Cat from our Vows, on the grounds of my being a vow breaker" the result is instant the tribal heart marking on their left ring fingers vanish and their Vows bond shatters like glass.

The smile he gives is filled with hearbreak "no need for us both to die here, go home beloved" she doesnt want his gift she refuses it, holding his hand in her own Ches smiles "nope" that single word breaks him and Noir cry's in his lovers arms "i'm sorry" she laughs lightly "i know" he try'd so hard to give her a second out to his maddness but his lover refused to leave him for a second time.

Staring at their brothers the cursed lovers hope the two of them well grant their wish, Salazar rolls his eye and Severus smirks "fine we well help you fix what you just broke, honestly you two are going to be the death of us all one day" the two half breeds work as one to allow their idiot siblings a second Vows bond.

Chains begin to attack Ches after their new bond is in place and Icarus holds his grandparents hands as he grins at his parents and his twin "come visit soon time, cause i cant leave Earth" it is a sorrowful event filled with tears, hugs and curses.

And it ends with the family watching three of their beloved memebers be forced into the tower by their chains, River begins to lead her family towards the tower to finally go home only for Dumbledore to stand in her way "i am afraid i can not allow you to leqve" River watches shocked as Tom reappears in front of her looking rather tired but still strong **$ go home little sister $** he uses his hand to block a spell fired by the old man and Tom watches with eyes that mirror Rivers own eyes as the shade twins part ways, the sister leading their family home while the brother makes a path for their way.

Dumbledore is shaking with pure rage at the fact every single one of his carefully layed out plans have been destoryed by a family of good for nothing freaks, he aims the killing curse at Tom who he blames for this whole mess just as much as he blames that bitch he calls a sister.

The curse hits Tom in the chest and instead of falling over dead the shade just starts laughing madly " **your truly an idiot arent you professor?, you can not kill a shadow with light only a shadow can kill another shadow** " the smile that the shade gives the old man isnt kind "although there isnt any thing that stops me from killing you, goodbye old man" Dumbledore looks down at his chest and his eyes widen in horror upon finding out he has no heart.

Hazy eyes search around and find his slowly beating heart in Tom's bloody hand as the shade walks away without sparing the old man a single glance, then to the even more open horror of the wizarding world he starts eating the leader of the lights heart like a apple

Upon entering the tower Tom lets his father have the rest of Dumbledores heart and the older shadow sends his family back though the gateway, at least he wont be alone in the tower now that Ches and Icarus are staying with him.

line break

Cold winds swirl softly around them, as they sit side by side on the edge of time tower in the shade ruins, their shoulders touching and their fingers inter locked, his wings wrapped around them both like blanket, their thoughts and warm wishes only on the beloved one's their leaving behind.

His hold on his beloved's hand tightens painfully yet she says nothing to the pain or the nearly broken bones in her hand, still held not tightly enough for ether of them.

Leaning closer before licking her cheek in a loving wolfish kiss, like Law did when they first layed eyes on the other all those years ago, back when they both were different back before their oath was fufilled.

River giggles happily leaning farther into her beloved wolf's side, and without any warning nor sign, the end for them begins as their feet start to disappear and as one they fall from the towers edge falling head first at a rapid speed, Law doesnt bother using his wings during this fall, there wouldnt be any good in such useless actions instead he pulls his wings back into his body.

While this is happening River for the first time in their lives forces Tom to leave her shadow, forcing the shade to watch from the shadow of the tower as his siblings ether fall to their death or their oath payment finally catches up with them, the question is which one shall win out in the end freedom? or fate?.

Tom chockes out a heartbreaking sob when their bodies disappear and not half a second later do their crystal ball remains shatter into thusands of shards upon hitting the bone covered ground, he doesnt bother with grinning nor smirking in a mocking way like his family knows he loves to do, this time the shade starts hitting the ground amd shatters the few bone laying on it as he curses amd sobs in pain amd he knows that he going to hate what they left him to do alone.

"You selfish asshole's River!, Law! you fuckers left me all the leg work! fuck you!" he doesnt mean it not truly at least he is just pissed off that he couldnt help thsm live longer by slowing their death date by even a few minutes.

And without another word Tom leaves the shadows and begins to pick up each and every little shattered pieces of Law and Rivers remains, it take him a whole month but he finally finds all the shards enough to make two souls worth ...he truly hopes so at least.

Tom leaves the odd looking remains with Severus and Anubis letting the gravekeeper and his child starts on the things they shall need for the funeral while Tom informs the rest of the family about the event.

He almost kills him Noir almost damm near kills his beloved son upon hearing the news that the other shade brings with him but somthing deep inside Noir stops him just short of murder telling him that it isnt Tom who is to blame, knowing he can never set foot in Astral again Noir allows Tom to leave with Ches and Icarus along with a bottle of Noirs pitch black blood.

Pouring Noir's blood onto the gravestone located in his graveyard near River and Law's former home now belonging to Gale, Severus ends the funeral with warm words and cold tears "may our great mother never allow you to leave her side and may you sleep without nightmares" the raven leaves first and one by one so do the rest of the family.

Only Astral herself staying longer then three days at her beloved oath pairs grave "River Eridanus, Law Craft you were truly my pair of little cunning fool's" a lone tear falls at her words as she too leaves.

Over the years those who enter the graveyard can hear a woman laugh mockingly and tbe howl of a wolf, but those who knew them can sometimes see the ghosts of Law and River around Night town pranking the living daylights out of the living this includes their great great grandchildren.

And the ghost pair can be seen visiting Final, Severus, Salazar, Gale and their remaining children along side a 27 year old ghost Levi from time to time.

Noir simply loves holding midnight tea party's with his ghostly child and her phantom wolf and their little mad rabbit.

And as for Astral herself? ...well the living world is still very amused by the fact that the oath pair managed to pull one final trick over on her by somehow turning themsel es into spirites that can ether harm or help the living and eat other spirites, all in all Astral thinks that River and Law shall be giving her endless amusement for some time to come.

Thank you for reading and please review.

I truly enjoyed writing this story, it was fun.

 **Disclaimer I do not own the song For The Dancing And The Dreaming, all rights to the song go to there're original owner's.**


End file.
